Un año da para Mucho
by 0FoX0
Summary: Kaji nos muestra su magia. Cap.13 arriba!
1. Un año

Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen

UN AÑO

Un año...ya hacia un año desde que evitamos el 3° Impacto, y si bien habíamos conseguido salvar a la humanidad y todos esos rollos heroicos por el estilo no es que estuviera muy animado que digamos...cierto es que gracias a eso ya no tendría que subirme a ese puñetero armatoste gigante, ni tendría que jugarme el pellejo contra enormes bicharracos, a cual mas "original".Que carajo! Fue todo un alivio, pero...de buenas a primeras me había quedado sin nada que hacer. Resulta irónico y la vez bastante patético el darte cuenta de que lo que mas odias es lo único que le daba un "fin" a tu vida, o mas bien, algo que hacer por las tardes (sin hablar del sueldazo que nos embolsábamos al mes claro).

En fin, mejor no me enrollo, como ya he comentado te golpe y porrazo me quede sin nada que hacer ya que, aunque supuestamente seguía siendo parte de Nerv y me seguían pagando la de diox ya solo hacíamos pruebas de sincronización a cada mes (por no perder la practica).Total, que no tenia ni zorra de cómo pasar las tardes y ni que decir tiene los fines de semana...quien me iba a decir cuando maldecía el tener que subirme a mi Evangelion que la vida de civil seria tan aburrida, ¡Hasta llegue a echar de menos a los Angeles!...por suerte Kensuke y Touji me echaron un cable y ay me tenias todo el rato juntos tanto por las tardes como los fines de semana nos ganamos a pulso el titulo de "Los Tres Chiflados" que Asuka nos había puesto, cierto es que al principio me costo "abrirme" hacia ellos...Diox... hasta yo mismo me asombro de cómo era por aquel entonces, hasta tuve una depresión bastante fuerte una semana después de que paráramos el 3° Impacto pero entre los consejos de Kaji ( al que le debo muchas) y a Touji y Kensuke fue saliendo poco a poco y bueno...digamos que por fin me vi con la suficiente confianza para ser yo mismo, eso si, no penséis que de repente me convertí en la puta ostia, ni mucho menos, es mas exceptuando Touji, Kensuke, Rei y Naota para todos los demás sigo siendo el triste de siempre. Hablando de Rei y Naota es justo que hable de ellos 2.

1° Naota, era uno de los "amigos" de Kensuke, ¿que a que vienen las comillas? Pues que era tan Freak con lo paramilitar y las armas como Kensuke, aunque mejor no digo lo de Freak...mas adelante sabréis por que. En fin Kensuke nos lo presento un fin de semana a mí y a Touji, resulta que es hijo de uno d los miembros de las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Neo Tokio 3 (algo así como los S.W.A.T), aunque claro os podéis imaginar que con tanto ataque y tanta cosa, tampoco es que tuvieran mucho trabajo...por aquella época Neo Tokio era casi una ciudad fantasma. Pero a lo que íbamos, debido a ser hijo de quien era, Naota tenia acceso a armamento Real, al principio a Touji y a mí como que nos daba igual el tema pero...no se si por aburrimiento o por exceso de tiempo libre, terminamos pasando muchas tardes en la galería de tiro disparando y mejorando nuestra puntería con diversos tipos de armas. Quien lo iba a decir, terminamos siendo 4 FrIkis de todo lo Paramilitar!. Hasta tenemos nuestros trajes de combate y todo, aparte de eso Naota fue la 1° persona con la que conseguí conectar de verdad y somos casi como Hermanos, bueno mas bien somos familia numerosa tanto que ahora somos los "4 chiflados".Eso si, Naota tiene un gran defecto, y es que el pobre esta coladito por Asuka, sinceramente no se que narices le vera a la Malas pulgas de la pelirroja, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto ¿kno?

Ahora le toca el turno a Ayanami, o mejor dicho, mi queridísima Ayanami. ¿Qué? No me miréis así tarde o temprano tendría que caer ¿kno? Me costo lo mío, pero poco a poco conseguí que se fuera abriendo un poco mas al mundo (y sobretodo a mi) y después de unas cuantas citas y de estudiarme letra por letra el manual de Seducción de Kaji digamos que le formule la gran pregunta y bueno...ya llevamos 4 meses de noviazgo y nos va de fábula, es mas algunas veces salimos junto a Hikari y Touji (si! Al final se lanzo) y mientras ellas miran las tiendas de ropa nosotros...bueno...nosotros simplemente las miramos a ellas

Antes e mencionado a Kaji ¿verdad? Pues bien se me a olvidado mencionar que el y Misato terminaron casándose ¿Quién iba a pensar que un mujeriego como el terminaría así? Bueno, al menos se les ve contentos y sobretodo, así Misato no me da el pelmazo con mis notas, no es que sea mal estudiante, es que simplemente no me apetece estudiar, total, todo lo que nos cuentan sobre el 1° Impacto se lo invento algún guionista barato y por favor...ya tengo un trabajo y un sueldo todos los menos ¿para que quiero mas eh?.

Pero bueno pongámonos en el presente, como he dicho al principio ya a pasado un año, y un año a dado para todo eso y mas. Sobretodo en lo referente a mi aspecto, antes estaba tan "ensimismado" con los Ángeles y mis neuras que ni me importaba mi aspecto pero ahora...jjejejejeej. Ahora cuido mi imagen lo mas que puedo, el pelo lo tengo casi como antes, solo que un poquito mas largo y debido tanto al entrenamiento de Nerv como a los rollos paramilitares e ganado algo de musculatura (no mucha no os creáis) aparte, y debido a algunas pruebas que me a echo Ritsuko necesito del uso de gafas para leer o ver la tele (aunque tampoco las uso mucho prefiero ir sin ellas o con gafas de sol), son parecidas a las que tiene Kensuke, pero sin monturas. Otra cosa a destacar es que me e echo un tatuaje (menuda bronca me echo Misato al verme) un bonito tribal que recorre mi brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, a algunos les sigue pareciendo raro, pero a Rei le encanta, es mas le parece ago "erótico" (aunque nose por que) y en lo referente a la forma de vestir, a veces todavía uso mi "MITICA" camisa blanca y pantalón negro solo, que ahora llevo otra camisa debajo (la de encima desabrochada y en el pantalón luzco una bonita cadena plateada) y sino, ropa estilo militar, y un poco de estilo Hip-hop.

De seguro os estaréis preguntando ¿ y a que narices viene toda esta reflexión ahora, pues a que no tengo nada mas que hacer y a que me aburro mogollón, donde estoy no se puede hacer mucho la verdad, ¿qué donde estoy? Fácil, en una celda en lo mas profundo de Nerv desde hace 2 semanas, encerrado como un perro por esa persona a que llamo "padre" por no decir una burrada. Además tampoco es que tuviera motivos para encerrarme puede que le rayara el coche, pero eso no es motivo. Puede que le pinchara las ruedas, pero tampoco es motivo. Puede que le cortara los cables de freno y terminara pegándosela contra una cabina de teléfonos, pero tampoco es motivo para encerrarme. Es mas hasta le dije mi típico "Lo siento" (por guardas las apariencias) cuando apareció en silla de ruedas pidiéndome una explicación, aunque...ahora que lo pienso creo que ese el el motivo de mi encierro ¡Como seme ocurrio pedirle perdón, tenia que haberlo mandado a la mierda koño!

Pues eso, que aquí estoy en una cutre celda que da asco, ya llevo una semana, y no llega a ser por que Rei me trajo mi Sdat y este portátil para pasar el tiempo, creedme me abría vuelto loco. Bueno creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, los guardias ya han apagado los luces y no me vendría mal un poco de descanso mañana tengo una "revisión medica" con Ritsuko y aparte tengo una vista con mi padre para "determinar" si me sacan de aquí o sigo unas semanas mas en la sombra.

Nota del Autor:

Bueno que os parece, como ya he dicho un año da para mucho y todavía tengo guardados unos cuantos mas cambios en Shinji (si es que os gusta y puedo continuar la historia, sino siempre lo puedo dejar en un ONE SHOT), Como os habreis fijado, ni Kaji ni Rei la han palmado (es mas esta Rei es la supuesta Rei II, la que sentía "algo" por Shinji, y que en este fic ha ido a mas)

Criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea, me lo decir, pero por favor dejar muchos Rewiews


	2. Amanece

Amanece...o eso parece, por los subterráneos de Nerv nunca llega la luz del Sol, una conocida silueta recorre sus pasillos con rumbo a la celda de cierto piloto de Eva enjaulado, y si no fuera porque lleva apuntado en un papel por donde ir...creedme nunca hubiera llegado a su destino. En todo el bloque de celdas sonaba la misma canción, "POEM" del grupo Taproot, era algo antigua a pesar de ser posterior al 2° Impacto, pero aun así era Rock potente, tanto que Misato ni siquiera se oída pensar.

-!QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE BAJAR ESO!-grito ya dentro de la celda

Shinji, que estaba tranquilamente echado en su camastro haciendo nada pego un brinco sobresaltado y alcanzo a apagar el reproductor de música de su ordenador

-Ah, hola Misato, disculpa, no te sentí llegar-dijo poniéndose de frente de ella

-No me extraña, con ese ruido no sentirías ni un bombardeo, acaso no te molesta?¿

-Ni lo mas mínimo, además, es lo único que tengo en el portátil, si todavía tuviera mi Violonchelo...-puso cara de circunstancia-pero,¿quién iba a pensar que un portátil metiera tanto ruido?

-Tu sigue así, y te quedaras sin portátil, por cierto-dijo echándole una ojeada-¿que narices le has hecho a tu uniforme de recluso?

Cabe mencionar que al estar encerrado Shinji llevaba un Uniforme de preso que constaba de pantalón vaquero negro, camisa negra con su numero de preso detrás en blanco y playeras blancas. Vamos, el típico traje hortera de preso

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Le he cortado las mangas, ¿no me digas que no queda mucho mejor?

-El Comandante te mata cuando te vea...en fin, pongámonos en camino...

Dicho lo escolto hacia la sala de exámenes médicos, mas que nada, por que Ritsuko debía de hacerle un chequeo, para cerciorarse de que su estancia en prisión, no estaba mermando su salud

-Buenos días Shinji, ¿como te encuentras hoy?-exclamo la doctora colocándose sus lentes

-De maravilla, no pego saltos d la alegría por que no quiero oye-dijo con un tono mas que irónico

-Si, se nota, no haces mas que irradiar buen rollo a tu paso, anda desvístete para tu chequeo y siéntate en la camilla

Al rato de hacerle algunas pruebas...

-Dime, ¿tienes alguna molestia o algo?

-Pues la verdad-dijo el chico pensativo-tengo la espalda hecha un asco por cortesía del camastro de mi celda, ¿no podrías darme algo para el dolor?

-Déjame ver...-Shinji se quejo al presionarle esta la espalda-ufff, esto tiene mala pinta... haz el favor de echarte boca abajo sobre la camilla ¿quieres?

-¿qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Shinji extrañado

-Te voy a dar un masaje, eso ayudara a que se te pasen las molestias. Teniendo en cuanta la alimentación que dan a los prisioneros...no soportarías el tomar medicamentos. Ya veras como luego me lo agradeces- y dicho esto se puso a darle el masaje

--Ohhhh diox...-dijo Shinji completamente relajado al acabar Ritsuko-¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? Hasta me he olvidado de por que estoy aquí

-No preguntes-le corto tajantemente Ritsuko-ya puedes irte, ¿el Comandante te espera recuerdas?

-Mejor no me lo recuerdes- dijo Shinji vistiéndose con una gran gota de sudor en la frente

-Bueno, que tal esta nuestro piloto-dijo Misato entrando por la puerta

-Bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que...

-Que estoy encerrado como un puñetero delincuente-termino Shinji, cortando a la doctora-anda vamonos, cuanto antes llego donde mi viejo, antes me iré-dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Vaya ánimos-dijo Misato-¿sabes a quien empieza a recordarme?

-A su padre

-Bingo

Y a ambas les recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

Poco después en los pasillos, Misato y Shinji conversaban tranquilamente sobre esto y aquello, hasta que llegaron al despacho del Comandante Ikari. Entraron y se encontraron al susodicho en su ya MITICA postura con las manos cruzadas y la mirada fija, a su lado Fuyutsuki ojeaba unos informes, al parecer eran sobre el comportamiento de Shinji durante su tiempo encarcelado, Shinji y Misato tomaron asiento a la espera de que el Comandante iniciara la comparecencia, este estudio con la mirada a su hijo y tras arquear su ceja derecha dijo con su voz firme y dura

-¿Y ese tatuaje?

-La vida en la cárcel cambia mucho a una persona-le solo Shinji con una sonrisa irónica

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, tanto k la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-Fuyutsuki, que dicen los informes sobre el comportamiento del piloto de la unidad 01

-Lo típico-contesto-no a mostrado ningún signo de rebeldía o de malestar contra los carceleros, lo único, es que pone la música demasiado alta en su portátil aunque teniendo en cuenta que es el único preso que tenemos actualmente en ese bloque de celdas, es algo relevante

-¿Un portátil? Y quien te a permitido meter ese cacharro hay dentro, esta terminante prohibido meter objetos de ese tipo en una celda, acaso ¿no te lo dije al meterte hay?

-Me lo trajo Ayanami-le dijo sin darle importancia-si quieres échale las culpas a ella "Padre"

Gendo iba a decir algo, pero prefirió cerrar la boca-esta bien-continuo-según lo que ha dicho Fuyutsuki no parece que haya motivos para que continúes encerrado

En la cara de Shinji se dibujo una enorme sonrisa

-Sin embargo...todavía queda por aclarar el por que cortarte los cabes de los frenos a mi coche

La felicidad de Shinji se fue al carajo

-¿Por aburrimiento?-contesto Shinji

Si las miradas mataran Shinji ya estaria muerto desde hace rato...-Contesta!-Replico Gendo

-No es por no llevarte la contraria créeme, simplemente no lo se, pero tranquilo machote, que cuando sepa la respuesta tu serás el primero en saberla ¿contento?

Ninguno de los presentes se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Shinji, la cual les dejo bastante descolocados, sobretodo a Gendo, que ni siquiera de esperaba que su hijo levara un tatuaje, tras reponerse de la impresión y pensarse bien las cosas Gendo volvió a Hablar

-Serás liberado de inmediato de tu celda, todas las pertenencias que allí tengas serán enviadas a tu casa, en cuanto al tema del coche, los gastos de su reparación, así como los gastos médicos por el accidente serán descontados de tu cuenta bancaria, podéis retiraros

Dicho esto se levantaron y se fueron, no si antes hacerle Sin un saludo marcial, digamos...un tanto pasota a modo de despedida

-Por fin buenas noticias ¿no?

-Claro, como tu no tienes que pagar...además con mi vuelta, hoy te ahorras de hacer la cena maja

-Jejeejej-Misato se rió dejando ver la típica gotita de sudor nipona-emmmm...bueno tu vete a cambiarte a los vestuarios yo iré a por tus cosas, nos vemos en el aparcamiento, ciao- y dicho esto se alejo por uno d los pasillos

-Bueno-se dijo Shinji para si-al menos Kaji podrá comer algo decente hoy...

-Te he oído!-grito Misato a lo lejos

-Vaya por diox

Tras un largo camino hacia los vestuarios, una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, Shinji se dirigió al coche, se había puesto unos pantalones militares y unos playeros negros algo anchos que tenia guardados en la taquillas como muda extra, la camisa negra de recluso de la dejo puesta, también cogió su cartera y el móvil. Una vez en el coche y mientras subían a la superficie Shinji le dijo a Misato que le dejara en casa de Rei. Ya delante del bloque de pisos en el que ella vivía Misato se puso a incordiar a Shinji

-Así que a visitar a la novia ¿ehh, claro...tanto tiempo sin verla

-Ya empezamos...

-Supongo que no me tendré que preocupar de si llegas tarde a casa o no...mas bien creo que hoy no vas a volver- y se echo a reír

-Mira tu piensa lo que quieras, con tu permiso yo me bajo, tengo cosas que hacer

Si...claro... ya me imagino yo que tpo de "cosas" vas a hacer-siguió riendo mientras le tendía la mano-toma las llaves, así no tendré que levantarme a abrirte la puerta

-Mira tu que amable-contesto Shinji con una gotita de sudor en su frente

-Pues claro que te esperabas, bueno yo me voy llendo, que te vaya bien romeo- dicho esto piso el acelerador a tope y se fue calle abajo

-Ay... y pensar que ella es o mas parecido que tengo a una madre...

Nota del Autor:

Nose si me e pasado un poco con este capitulo o que, en fin, ya me direis que os parece, encuanto al encuentro entre la parejita de Novios (Shinji y Rei) la pondré en el próximo capitulo, para asi poder darle algo mas de intensidad, y porque sinceramente, son las 4 de la mañana y tengo algo de sueño. Dejad vuestras opiniones y comentarios.

Un saludo


	3. Larga noche, Largo dia

**Larga Noche...Largo Día...**

**Shinji se encontraba ante la puerta de Rei, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a picar a pesar de todo, seguía siendo muy tímido a veces, y aun que fuera su novia, el visitarla a estar horas de la noche no es que sea muy...¿caballeroso, y yo que se... en fin que Shinji estaba hay, parapetado como una estatua y sin saber que hacer. Paso algo así como un cuarto de hora (que mira que es indeciso cuando quiere el jodio) hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para tocar el timbre y vio lo que el consideraba la cosa mas linda del mundo...Rei Ayanami.**

**Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sobretodo Shinji que la estudio completamente con la mirada, puesto que ella solo llevaba puesto una camisa, que antiguamente había sido suya, y que actualmente Rei solía usar como pijama y debajo ropa interior (aunque claro, eso no se veía a simple vista).Durante unos segundos todo fue silencio, cosa que era muy frecuente entre ellos, hasta que Shinji decidió tomar la iniciativa.**

**-Hola-dijo suavemente**

**Rei lo miro algo sorprendida-pasa- le dijo fríamente**

**Y es que por mucho que fuera su novio, si se había vuelto un poco mas abierta al mundo, pero en ocasiones seguía comportándose de esa manera tan fría e inocua, sobretodo cuando estaban en publico o en compañía de mas gente, solo sacaba a relucir su verdadera personalidad cuando se encontraba a solas con Shinji como ahora.**

**-Perdona que haya venido tan tarde pero me acaban de soltar y...- no pudo acabar la frase, tan pronto como cerro la puerta Rei se abrazo a el y le dio un intenso beso de bienvenida.**

**-Te he echado de menos- dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho se Shinji**

**-Y yo a ti Rei...y yo a ti- decía el con cariño acariciándole el pelo**

**Después de un rato abrazados, decidieron sentarse en un sofá que había en la estancia. Si, Rei había redecorado un poco su piso, había comprado un pequeño sofá de dos plazas y una televisión, había cambiado su camastro, pos una cama algo mas grande y cómoda, aparte de que la casa estaba algo mas limpia que antes, no tanto como si Shinji se hubiera puesto a limpiar, pero algo es algo.**

**Tras un rato de mutuo silencio y contemplación (y es que los pobres son de un cursi que no veas),Rei recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji y contra todo pronostico Rei comenzó a hablar**

**-¿como es que te han dejado salir?**

**-Supongo que ya no tenían motivos para mantenerme hay dentro, y la verdad lo agradezco...ya no aguantaba mas **

**-A tenido que ser muy aburrido**

**-Si no llega a ser por el Portátil que me llevaste...me hubiera vuelto loco, hasta he empezado a escribir mis memorias, imagínate**

**Rei comenzó a reírse, era una risa coqueta de esas que con oírlas te enamoran y creedme a Shinji le dejaba desarmado**

**-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto el curioso**

**-Es que no te imagino escribiendo, solo es eso-respondió volviendo a su típica cara inexpresiva-quien lo iba a decir...**

**-Cuando uno no tiene nada que hacer, es lo que pasa-Shinji miro su reloj-oye...será mejor que me valla, es muy tarde y todavía estoy a tiempo de poder encontrar un taxi, solo he venido para que supieras que estaba fuera-y dicho eso se levanto**

**-¿No aguantabas mas sin verme ehh?-comento Rei picara al levantarse Shinji del sofá**

**-Y que esperabas, por algo estoy tan colgado de ti**

**-Bueno...-Rei se acerco a el- si tanto me echabas de menos...¿por que no pasas la noche aquí?-**

**Shinji se quedo frió. A pesar de que casi no cambio la expresión de su cara, Shinji pudo notar un deje de picardía, mezclado algo d suplica y es que con el tiempo, había aprendido a comprender ala percepción la poca expresividad de su novia.**

**-O...oye...no es que no quiera pero le dije a Misato que iba a volver y...además estoy muy cansado como para...**

**-¿Y quien a dicho que fuéramos a hacer algo?-le corto Rei poniéndole un dedo en la boca-eres un mal pensado ¿sabes?**

"**Con una belleza como tu delante quien no" pensó Shinji- Bueno en ese caso...**

**Rei le planto un tremendo beso en la boca y... después de un rato de que sus lenguas se lo pasaran bien un rato y de que recuperaran el aliento**

**-Esta bien, me quedo-acertó a decir Shinji-pero "solo" dormir-dijo quitándose la camisa**

**-Pues claro...**

**Y dicho esto, los dos se fueron a la cama...y efectivamente, solo durmieron**

**Al día siguiente un descansado Shinji despertaba, y no era para menos, por fin dormía en una cama decente desde hace semanas, aparte de estaba acompañado por la que el consideraba la chicas mas guapa del planeta, la cual esta abrazada a el, con la cabeza acurrucada en su pecho, el opto por acariciarle el pelo y contemplarla, hasta que ella se despertó**

**-Buenos días dormilona-le susurro, a lo que ella contesto con una hermosa sonrisa**

**Después de un rato de pasteleo en la cama, se levantaron, y mientras Shinji preparaba el desayuno Rei se tomo una ducha, poco después los dos compartían el desayuno hablando de esto y aquello hasta que llego la hora de que Shinji se marchara, por lo que quedaron en llamarse por la tarde.**

**Una vez fuera, Shinji cogió un taxi hacia el barrio residencial en el que vivía. Y es que tras la boda de Kaji y Misato, estos decidieron vender sus pisos y comprarse una casa decente, era de dos pisos, tenia 5 habitaciones 1 de ellas la usaba Kaji como despacho, 2 baños lo cual se agradecía con 2 mujeres en casa, un amplio salón, una cocina bien equipada y espaciosa y garaje. Que como acabaron Shinji y Asuka con ellos, pues por que para algo Misato seguia siendo la tutora legal de los dos, además a Asuka le encantaba la idea de poder ver a Kaji a diario y a Kaji, la idea de poder comer algo decente echo por Shinji.**

**Y Shinji abrió la puerta y entro en casa...**

**-Vaya vaya...mira quien se a dignado a aparecer por aquí- le soltó Asuka desde el sofá**

**-Buenos días a ti también Asuka- dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a la cocina a por algo**

**-Parece que as estado bastante "ocupado" esta noche ehh romeo-Misato como siempre metiendo baza**

**-Seguramente se han pasado toda la noche dándose besitos o haciendo cosas peores-dijo Asuka poniendo cara de asco**

**-¿Acaso estas celosa?-replico Shinji, que traía en la mano dos latas de cerveza, una para el y la otra se la paso a Misato, en cuanto Asuka se marcho a su habitación diciendo diox sabe que en alemán**

**-Parece que te lo as pasado bien esta noche-dijo Misato**

**-No te creas, solo hemos dormido, lo que pasa es que hacia tiempo que no tocaba una cama como diox manda y claro, por eso estoy tan animado-Misato lo miro como no creyéndose nada de lo que decía-¿Y kaji?**

**-En su despacho, liado con un monto de papeleo, por cierto hoy voy a pasar toda la tarde fuera, tengo que hacer unas cosas en Nerv**

**-Vale ¿Y?- dijo Shinji encogiéndose de hombros**

**-Como que ¿Y? Jovencito, pues que te toca preparar la comida, la cena, hacer la colada y por supuesto limpiar toda la casa, como puedes ver, a estado un poco "abandonada" desde que te encarcelaron**

**-¿Y no podrías haberte encargado tu de la limpieza, o habérselo mandado a Asuka?**

**-No surgió el momento-dijo levantándose del sillón en el que estaba- voy a tomarme una ducha, será mejor que empieces a hacer la comida...ah! y bienvenido a casa **

"**No se si estaba mejor encerrado que aquí" pensó Shinji "bueno... va a ser un largo día"**

**Nota del Autor: Bueno que os a parecido este capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias. Como habreis notado a diferencia del 1° estos capitulos son en 3° persona eso es porque alternare con capitulos en 1° desde el punto de vista de Shinji, los cuales dejare para cuando este escribiendo sus "memorias" Y ahora, a contestar unas cuantas cosas...**

**Jiraiya-Sama: Thanks por tus comentarios, y en cuanto a lo de explicar lo del cambio del Shinji, tengo pensado ponerlo en capítulos siguientes y tendré cuidado con los O.C.C.**

**Chibi-Chise : Gracias también por los comentarios. En cuanto a la pareja ReixShinji bueno...todos tenemos nuestros favoritos ¿no?**

**, ami tambien me parece que Asuka y Shinji hacen buena pareja, y tengo algún fic en el que ellos acaban juntos, pero para este queria hacerlo con Rei me lo pedia el cuerpo valla. Y en cuanto a tus fics ya los e mirado, y bueno...puedes mirar los Reviews que te deje.**

**FeroAng: Si, Rei es la 2 y en cuanto a lo de Kaji, tengo preparada una buena salida a lo de que siga vivo en esta historia. En cuanto a lo de Kaoru y Touji, Kaoru si que apareció (pero como la historia esta situada después del 3° Impacto como que esta muerto) sin embargo hablare de el cuando Shinji explique en "sus memorias" lo de su cambio de carácter y a Touji, si que perdió el brazo y la pierna, pero en mi historia tiene prostéticos al estilo Ghost In the Shell, mas adelante lo veras. Espero haber solucionado tus dudas y gracias por tu comentario.**

**Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo**


	4. Rutina

**Rutina:**

**Era una mañana soleada en Neo Tokio 3, uno de esos días que invitan a ir a la playa, si no fuera porque era miércoles, y por ende, había jornada escolar. Así que como os podéis imaginar centenares de niños se amuermaban en las escuelas e institutos de toda la ciudad, sobretodo una chica de pelo celeste y una pelirroja, que escuchaban por décima vez un viejo relato de cuando el mundo todavía no se había ido al carajo por el 2° Impacto. Aunque había una cosa que mosqueaba ala pelirroja aun mas-¿Dónde estarán esos 3 malditos hentais?**

**No muy lejos de allí, en un cercano bar, famoso en la zona por los bocadillos que hacia 4 chavales jugaban al Poker 3 de ellos estaban pirando clase, mientras que el cuarto, simplemente disfrutaba la mañana...Naota hacia ya mucho que no iba a la escuela...**

**-Escalera-Dijo Touji**

**-Mierda!-se quejo Kensuke-un maldito trío **

**-Creo que esta me la llevo yo...-se sonreía Naota- Full**

**-Que chiste mas bueno...señores...díganle adiós a su pasta-poso sus cartas una a una sobre la mesa mientras decía-Escalera de color**

**Y así Shinji les ganaba la partida por quinta vez, desplumando por completo a sus amigos**

**-A la mierda-Kensuke tiro las cartas- la ultima vez que jugamos contigo a Poker...**

**-Si es que siempre ganas,¿como narices te las apañas tio?**

**-Tuve un buen maestro eso es todo Touji-Shinji guardaba sus ganancias-sino pregúntale a Naota, el ya ha jugado con Kaji**

**-No me lo recuerdes...todavía le debo dinero, en fin, lo mejor sera que dejemos de jugar a esto me estoy arruinando**

**-No te quejes, tu por lo menos trabajas el dinero no es problema ni para ti, ni para Shinji y Touji-dijo Kensuke señalando a este ultimo.**

**-Eso me recuerda que tenéis que pasaros esta tarde por la galería de tiro, ya han llegado los nuevos pases de visitante para vosotros, así que ya podéis ir tirando los viejos.**

**Y es que Naota( que era 2 años mayor que el resto y había dejado los estudios) trabajaba como supervisor de la galería de tiro y la armería de Nerv, es decir, se encargaba del mantenimiento tanto de las instalaciones como del armamento todo ellos gracias al enchufe de Shinji que intercedió por el para su contrato, así como intercedió para que Kensuke pudiera entrar con el a Nerv e ir a la armería a pasar el rato, Touji no tuvo problemas debido a que a pesar de su "corta carrera como piloto de evangelion" seguía estando bajo nomina de Nerv, era algo asi como el piloto de reserva. Interceder por Kensuke le costo, sudor, enchufismo y algún que otro soborno porque tener en cuenta que Nerv es una instalación militar y los civiles no tienen permitido el acceso. Aunque como Shinji solía pensar "si nos dejan entrar ami a Rei y Asuka¿ porque no a ellos?. Resumiendo, que al final Gendo trago y decidió darles permiso, aunque solo fuera por no aguantar a su hijo todo el rato dándole la brasa.**

**Y asi, los chicos siguieron jugando a las cartas, esta vez sin apostar, hasta que llego la hora del termino de las clases. Momento en el que, como de costumbre, muchos chicos se dirigían a por un bocadillo o un refrigerio al bar para el camino a casa, o por comer algo mas decente que lo que habían preparado sus padres para la hora del almuerzo.**

**La partida de cartas iba bien hasta que cierta pelirroja acompañada de una morena pecosa y una de pelo celeste entraron en acción.**

**-¡¡¡¡ SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEIS PANDA DE VAGOS!-Exclamo Asuka asustando a medio bar**

**-¿Acaso estas ciega y no lo ves o que?-contesto Shinji sin quitar la vista de las cartas-ya tuviste que venir a fastidiarnos...**

**Un tremendo golpe resonó en el local...y Shinji se llevo la primera cachetada del dia**

**Asuka mientras soltó un pequeño discursito sobre el respetarla y no se que mas, mientras Rei y Hikari se sentaban al lado de sus respectivos novios. A todo esto Kensuke simplemente se reía a pata suelta**

**-¿Y tu de que te ríes? acaso quieres otra para ti- le amenazo Asuka**

**-No-Kensuke reprimía la risa-es que habíamos apostado cuanto tardarías en pegarle la primera torta a alguien-no pudo reprimir mas la risa-Touji, venga ese dinero para aquí**

**-¿Asi, pues toma, esto de regalo-y Kensuke recibió la 2° cachetada del dia**

"**Ahora el que me debes dinero eres tu Kensuke"-pensó Naota y es que había apostado que Kensuke iba a recibir por parte de Asuka cuanto supiera eso.**

**Mientras tando Rei le acariciaba la mejilla roja por el golpe a Shinji**

**¿Te duele?-sonaba preocupada**

**-Tranquila ya estoy mas que acostumbrado-ahora se dirigió a los demás- bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es la hora de comer y todavía tengo que preparar la comida para Kaji, Misato y la pelirroja esta...Naota ¿nos acercas en tu coche?**

**-Por supuesto-se levanto de la mesa- bueno chicos, os espero esta tarde vale, no os olvidéis**

**-Descuida-dijo Kensuke, mientras Touji y Hikari, estaban a lo suyo sin hacer caso de los demás**

**-Y tu robocop, respira un poco o te vas a ahogar**

**Touji le respondió haciéndole un corte de manga con la mano que tenia libre-bueno bueno...como tu quieras...yo solo te avise- y se fue hacia el coche con Sin Rei y Asuka.**

**-Y tu Shinji ¿ vas a venir esta tarde?**

**-No puedo, tengo tarea pendiente que hacer, de cuando estuve en chirona y no quiero que los profesores crean que soy un vago que no hace nada por ser piloto Eva**

**-Si eso es precisamente lo que eres!- le grito Asuka**

**-Calla y entra al coche anda-le dijo ignorándola y atendiendo a su novia.**

**Cabe mencionar que Robocop, era un "mote" cariñoso que le había puesto Naota a Touji al poco de conocerse, y es que tras el "incidente" con el Eva03 había perdido un brazo y una pierna. Pero el estar en Nerv tenia alguna ventaja y a Touji le fueron implantados un brazo y una pierna prostéticas, que si bien al principio le costaba usarlas, ahora era como si nunca hubiera perdido ninguna extremidad, parecian casi reales, de no ser porque eran de metal, aunque como Touji siempre iba o en chándal o con camisas de manga larga, lo único que se veía era una mano metálica. A Hikari también le costo acostumbrase, y es que el que te metan mano con una mano metálica (y ya sabéis que el metal es muy frió) no es que fuera muy agradable, pero lo dicho...la costumbre obra milagros.**

**Nota del Autor:**

**Lo primero de todo os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capitulo, pero es que estaba muy liado con esto d los exámenes...como veis este capitulo lo e dedicado a presentar un poco mejor a 2 personajes, y es que esos detalles tendrán algo de relevancia mas adelante en la historia. Ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que subiré mas capítulos mas menudo.**

**Ahora a responder Rewiews.**

**Chibi-Chise: En cuanto a lo que apunta la historia, no puedo desvelar mucho, pero digamos que va a tener un alto contenido bélico, lo que pasa es que antes de nada, quiero presentar a los personajes y poner como es la vida después del 3° Impacto, en cuanto a si ocurrirá algo entre Asuka y Shinji...bueno...te prometo que pensare en ello.**

**Jiraiya-Sama: No ay tanto cambio de personalidad, lo que pasa es que al estar con su Novia Shinji se relaja un poco mas y es mas tranquilo y sosegado, incluso algo indeciso y temeroso como el la serie original. Pero...¿a quien no le pasa eso cuando esta a solas con su chica? Jejej. Thanks por tus rewiews.**

**Pronto, mas capitulos.**


	5. Castigo

**Un Año (2° Parte)**

**Bueno, bueno...si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que escribí me encontraba en chirona, por razones que vosotros ya son de sobra conocidas. Aunque la verdad es que mi condicion actual no dista mucho de aquella ya que Misato me a castigado por no asistir a clase durante toda la mañana, y todo se lo debo a la bocazas de la pelirroja, que espero a que todos nos sentáramos a comer para soltárselo sin darme lugar a escapatoria alguna. Así pues ya llevo 3 días sin poder salir de casa excepto para ir a la escuela...lo único positivo de todo esto es que le e pegado un buen repaso a la casa, que la verdad necesitaba una buena limpieza general. Pero eso es todo, me paso las tardes amuermao en la habitación jugando a la videoconsola y el estero a tope salvo cuando me voy al despacho de Kaji para tirarme el rollo y que m deje salir, mas es en vano...se sabe todos los trucos y tretas habidas y por haber.**

**Ya puestos hablemos de Kaji. La única persona a la que realmente admiro y de la que doy gracias a diox por tener cerca tanto como mentor, como amigo y es que aun hoy me sorprendo preguntándome como de diferente hubiera sido mi vida con un padre como él y no esa sabandija de Gendo.**

Pero en fin, como dicen los franchutes C´est la vie, además se puede considerar que es mi padre ya que al casarse con Misato también adquirió derechos como mi tutor legal, cosa que ya no le gusto tanto a Asuka , que sigue tan prendada de el como siempre y la que la idea de "enrollarse" con su "padrastro" a terminado por darle mas morbo todavía...menuda pieza esta hecha la puñetera...y mejor digo no mas porque a lo mejor digo una burrada.

Ahora pasemos a lo importante, algo que si que he de mencionar en estas supuestas "memorias" que me a dado por hacer cuando me aburro como un capullo. Se trata ni mas ni menos de la muerte del propio Kaji, si habéis oído bien muerte, y es que preparo un soberbio montaje perfectamente orquestado por el cual todos nos tragamos el anzuelo (Gendo inclusive) y pensamos que la había palmado...os podéis imaginar la cara de pasmao que se le quedo a Misato y Asuka al verlo. Arreándole esta primera un ostión de estos que de solo recordarlos duelen, eso si, después del golpe se hecho a llorar en sus brazos de la alegría, que menos ¿no?.

¿Y porque llegar hasta el punto de fingir tu propia muerte? Os preguntareis, muy fácil. Kaji trabajaba como agente triple para la ONU, Nerv y otra organización secreta sin determinar, filtrando información para los tres bandos mientras hacia pesquisas propias y ya de paso también investigaba a SEELE, vamos un autentico Cóctel Molotov. Debido a esta demostración d exceso de trabajo Kaji se vio metido hasta el cuello en cosas que le venían demasiado grandes y a sabiendas de cómo se las gastaba Seele (cosa que se vería durando el desarrollo del 3° Impacto) y temiendo las represalias del chalado de mi padre, Hizo un pacto con la ONU por el cual le mantendrían fuera del fregado, hasta que las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas a cambio de toda la información sobre Seele, Nerv y la organización secreta para la que trabajaba inicialmente. Gracias a dicha información, se consiguió la desmantelacion de estas 2 ultimas organizaciones mencionadas, aunque los peces gordos de Seele todavía siguen en paralelo desconocido. Y Gendo (que también estaba en el ajo, pero con intenciones propias) no se como consiguió salir impune de todo y tras una especie de acuerdo con la ONU o algo así (la verdad es que desconozco mucho sobre ese tema) Consiguió regresar a su puesto en Nerv, aunque con ciertas limitaciones. En cuanto a Kaji al volver de entre los muertos se le designo como Agregado de la ONU en Nerv con la intención de inspeccionar y dar el visto bueno de todo lo que allí se hacia y , mas que nada, para controlar d Gendo de cerca, es debido a esto por lo que se pasa casi todo el dia en su despacho, ya sea en Nerv o en el que se ha montado aquí en casa exceptuando los fines de semana, que o se los pasa en la cama con Misato, o se van por ay fe farra...pero en fin...se lo tienen mas que merecido ¿no? Después de tanto sufrimiento siempre esta bien un merecido descanso.

Ahora bien, cambiando de tema el otro dia creo que mencione el porque de mi cambio en cuando a mi forma de ser. Di algunas razones como el que estaba hasta las narices de todo, o que debido al "exceso" de tiempo libre del que gozaba hallé el tiempo necesario para encontrarme ahora mismo, pues bien en un punto mucho menos filosófico gran parte de lo que soy ahora se la debo a una solo persona, mejor dicho...a un ángel.

Tabriz, Kaworu para los amigos. El único que llego a conocerme y aceptarme como realmente era por aquella época, sin prejuicios y hasta e de decir que le notaba un deje de enamoramiento. Pero en fin a lo que iba, en el poco tiempo que compartí con el llegue a experimentar lo que es realmente un amigo, lo que realmente significa la amistar y, sobretodo, que pase lo que pase, yo soy como soy, da igual lo que la gente piense, lo que diga o lo que crea lo único que importa de una persona es lo que es, y esto es lo único que nos queda al final de nuestras vida lo único realmente importante y es que como bien dijo un Filosofo Griego "Has de trabajar por llegar a ser lo que eres".

Antes de conocerlo vivía con miedo, como bien definió Ritsuko con eso del dilema del erizo. Incapaz de abrirme a los demás y creyendo que la única manera de poder atraer su atención o su cariño, era el subirme a esa puñetera maquina llamada Evangelion, la causante de la muerte de Kaworu, que digo...el único causante de su muerte fui yo en ese momento me sentí completamente engañado, incluso utilizado y aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ser utilizado por todos eso realmente me llego a cabrear, fue por eso que reuní el valor suficiente para matarlo. Mas no fue hasta meses después de evitar el 3° Impacto que me di cuenta de la realidad. El podría haberme matado tranquilamente, de seguro podría haber acabado con mi vida tranquilamente y sin despeinarme, mas no lo hizo opto por el sacrificio dejándose matar. Manteniéndose fiel nuestra amistad, dando su vida por ella..."Algún dia conseguirás ser quien quieres, pero primero tienes que llegar a aceptarte tu mismo, lo único que necesitas es una luz que te guie " creo recordar que me dijo una vez, y me gusta pensar que dicha luz fue su sacrificio ya que gracias a eso pude reflexionar y meditar sobre todo y sobre nada, para al final conseguir aceptarme, con mis pros y con mis contras, mis defectos, mis cobardías con todo lo que yo era en aquel momento, y todo lo que luchaba por salir desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. Y bueno, actualmente soy una buena mezcla de las dos cosas y me va bastante bien ¿no, se podría decir que llevo una vida casi normal, con una "familia" casi normal, una novia, amigos y sobretodo buenos momentos para disfrutar.

Aunque aun hoy me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a Kaworu...ciertamente lo hecho de menos...

Bueno, creo que por hoy ya he escrito bastante (debe ser la falta de costumbre), aparte de que no quiero acabar con todo en un solo dia, de seguro me aburriré a muerte mas días, así que iré añadiendo mas cosas y reflexiones a estas "memorias", aunque solo sea por desahogarme d todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Voy a preparar la cena, Asuka debe de estar por llegar de casa de Hikari y Misato tampoco tardara mucho, hoy toca cena con Ritsuko de invitada, así que tendré que esmerarme, la ultima vez que vino a cenar fue durante mi encierro, así que os podéis imaginar que, cocinando Misato...no pudieron comer lo que se dicen bien jejejej. Hasta la próxima.

Nota del Autor:

Vaya, vaya...segundo capitulo de las memorias de Shinji, muy en la linea del 1° capitulo de esta historia debido a que esta escrito en 1° persona. Con esto espero haber aclarado las dudas sobre el cambio de personalidad de Shinji y los motivos que dieron a ella, si no lo ize antes fue porque necesitaba un momento de pausa forzado (el castigo de Misato) para que Shinji se pusiera a escribir jejeje, si es que el puñetero no para quieto oye.

Un saludo a todos.


	6. Adivina quien

**Adivina quien viene a cenar esta noche...**

**Shinji se encontraba en su habitación terminando de escribir algo en el ordenador, tenia el estero a tope con un disco de System of a Down que hacia retumbar las paredes, y todo el piso si no fuera por que la habitación estaba insonorizada, El cuarto era bastante grande, constaba de una cama lo suficientemente grande para 2 personas, recubierta por sabanas negras una mesita de noche, un enorme armario empotrado (mas que un armario parecía un pequeño cuarto) lleno de ropa, complementos y trastos. Un pequeño mueble donde iban la tele, la consola y la cadena de música estratégicamente colocado en frente de la cama para poder ver la tele a gusto, y un escritorio para el ordenador con todos sus extras (ya que el portátil que tenia en la cárcel era de Rei y ya se lo habia devuelto). En la pared tenia colgado un juego de Katanas en su debido expositor, así como algunas armas antiguas, aparte de un monto de póster de grupos de música, que cubrían el resto d paredes, así como las puertas del armario y la de la entrada a la habitación tanto por fuera como por dentro.**

**Tras apagar el ordenador pensando que habia echo un buen trabajo, izo lo mismo con la cadena de música y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por el despacho de Kaji para avisarle de que iba a preparar la cena.**

**Mientras sacaba las cosas de la nevera, Asuka llego, cosa que no podia pasar desapercibido, ya que siempre que llegaba exclamaba su presencia a los cuatro vientos.**

**-¿Podrías ser mas discreta, no hace falta pegar esas voces cada vez que entras por la puerta**

**-La gente importante ha de hacerse notar cuando entra en algún lugar, sino no le prestan la atención necesaria**

**-Y desde cuando eres tu importante, además aquí solo estoy yo ¿quién narices quieres que te preste atención?-**

**Asuka no se tomo muy bien esas palabras y empezó a soltar maldiciones en Alemán a las que Shinji no hacia caso**

**-Voy a ducharme antes de que llegue Misato-termino diciendo aun cabreada-haz el favor de encender el calentador anda- y se fue**

**Después de un rato de paz ante los fogones, el teléfono sonó, era Misato**

**-Residencia de los Katsuragi-contesto Shinji**

**-Soy yo Misato, escucha Shinji vas a tener que preparar comida para 6, va a venir a cenar alguien mas con nosotros**

**-¿Y me lo dices ahora, ya casi tengo todo listo ¿a que se viene este cambio de ultima hora**

**-A que tu novia quiere verte**

**-¿Que?-El cerebro de Shinji tardo en procesar la información- ¿Rei viene a cenar, pero...como, cuando...-su cerebro no le daba para mas en ese momento**

**-Nos oyó a mi y a Ritsuko hablar sobre la cena de esta noche y me pregunto si podría venir, me lo dijo hace un rato por eso no te he avisado antes.**

**Shinji se había quedado totalmente colgado, se hubiera esperado a cualquiera antes que a Rei y es que nunca había pasado por su casa en condición de novia, aunque en parte también estaba preocupado por una razón. Venia con Misato.**

**-Eooo, Espabila chaval, que es para hoy-le gritaron desde el otro lado del teléfono, cosa que sirvió para que Shinji bajara de las nubes.**

**.Ojo con lo que le haces o lo que le preguntas que te conozco. Y nada de parar a tomar algo antes de venir, que capaz eres de emborracharla!**

**-¿Por quien me tienes?-Misato se hizo la ofendida**

**-Vivo contigo, ¿necesitas mas razones?**

**-Tranquilo, tu chica llegara bien, tu preocúpate de tener la cena lista. Hasta ahora**

**Desconfiando totalmente de Misato (que menos) Shinji se puso a rebuscar en la nevera algo para prepararle un plato vegetariano a su chica, cuando yo encontró lo que buscaba se dio la vuelta para dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y se llevo el susto de su vida, por suerte no se le callo nada al suelo**

**-Joder!-exclamo al ver a quien tenia delante-Kaji coño, avisa de que estas ay que no soy adivino**

**-Y tu por que te asustas, en esta casa vive mas gente que tu, nose a que tanto susto-dijo Kaji sentándose en un taburete que ay había. Os podéis imaginar que la cocina era de estas que tenían como una especie de barra de bar, para poner las cosas, de hay que tuvieran taburetes.**

**-Ya, pero es que a ti se te ve menos que a un billete de 500-Shinji siguió preparando la cena-tío, que te pasas la vida en el puñetero despacho**

**-A lo mejor te piensas que me gusta y todo, por cierto ¿quien viene a cenar esta noche? Es que Misato me había comentado algo pero...es que estaba liado y no me entere.**

**-Ritsuko y Rei, olle pásame unos platos de allí quieres-le dijo señalándole un armario **

**-¿Ayanami?¿ a cenar? ¿ aquí?-dijo dirigiéndose a por los platos**

**-si, yo también me sorprendí, y eso que soy su novio. Aunque en parte es bueno con el cuento del castigo solo la veo en el instituto y...¿como que allí no se pueden hacer muchas "cosas" sabes?-le izo a Kaji una seña como de "tu ya sabes a que me refiero" que el entendió al instante**

**-Si no anduvieras de bar en bar en lugar de estar en clase-kaji puso los platos sobre la mesa y de paso comió algo d lo que Shinji preparaba-esto esta buenísimo olle**

**-Las manos quietas, esto es para Rei no para ti, además era una cuestión de fuerza mayor los chicos me invitaron a una partida de poker y como estaba algo corto de pasta no me quedo mas remedio que ir-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno**

**-¿tu corto de pasta? Venga hombre no me hagas reír, ¿ganarías no?**

**-Por supuesto, tuve un buen maestro-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y después fue a quitar del fuego unas cosas**

**-Si se enteraran de las trampas que te enseñe-kaji empezó a reírse-te mataban fijo**

**-naaaaa, ya les invitare a algo. Bueno esto ya esta, ¿me echas una mano con la mesa?**

**-Claro**

**Mientras Kaji y Shinji preparaban la mesa Asuka salió de darse la ducha llevando solo una toalla puesta. Shinji le dijo algo sobre que se vistiera de una vez que estaba mojando el suelo y luego lo iba a fregar ella, pero esta paso olímpicamente de el y fue a echarle una ojeada a la comida. A todo esto que sonó el timbre y Asuka fue a abrir.**

**-Veo que as salido a Misato-dijo Ritsuko-todo el día por casa casi sin ropa**

**-Oye!-gritaron las dos al unísono**

**-Yo no voy por casa tan ligera de ropa**

**-que va!-se oyó decir a Shinji desde el fondo- tu llevas todavia menos**

**-Ya veras cuando de pille!-Asuka salió corriendo hacia de Shinji por toda la casa dándole solo tiempo a decir "Mierda"antes de recibir una buena cachetada**

**-Vete a vestirte de una vez, ya tendrás tiempo para darle después-dijo Kaji conciliador**

**A todo esto que Rei había entrado ya en la casa, casi imperceptiblemente y se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Cuando Shinji la vio se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás**

**-Tiene muy buena pinta-dijo mirando un plato de pasta con algo de ensalada**

**-Como que lo e echo yo que te esperabas-le dijo Shinji cariñosamente-alguno de esos "experimentos" culinarios que prepara Misato**

**-Oye romeo, que estés de pástelo no te da derecho a meterte con mi manera de cocinar-dijo Misato dejando su chaqueta roja en una silla**

**-Que levanten la mano los que piensan que Misato cocina bien-dijo Shinji, y efectivamente...nadie levanto la mano**

**Mientras Kaji calmaba a Misato Ritsuko también se puso a mirar la comida-Pero que buena pinta tiene todo, que diferencia a cuando cocina Misato**

**-Pero queréis dejar a mi comida en paz de una vez!**

**-Vamos chica no te ponga así, tampoco es para tanto-le dijo Ritsuko-tu comida es mas...como decirlo...**

**-Incomible-Asuka apareció por detrás de ellos ya vestida**

**-Premio para la señorita!-Exclamo Shinji-venga, todos para la mesa que sino esto se enfría.**

**Y así se pasaron toda la cena y el café de después, entre bromas sobre la cocina de Misato y otras muchas cosas. Hasta que llego la hora de marcharse.**

**-Bueno...a sido una velada magnifica-dijo Ritsuko-pero me temo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, Rei ¿te acerco a casa?**

**-Si, gracias-dijo secamente**

**-Espera- les paro Shinji viendo que se dirigían a la puerta-Misato ¿que tal si Rei se queda a pasar aquí la noche? Total, es Viernes y mañana no hay clases**

**-Hombre, pues por mi...**

**-Que! De eso nada, ni por asomo la niña modelo se va a quedar por aquí esta noche-Le corto Asuka a Misato tajantemente**

**-Como iba diciendo antes de que me cortaran-Misato le dio una mirada asesina a Asuka-no veo ningún inconveniente en que se quede**

**-A mi también me parece justo-añadió Kaji-hace ya unos días que no están un rato a solas**

**-¿Qué?-Asuka alucinaba-¿esto es un complot o que?**

**-Bueno que me dices Rei, ¿te quedas?-Shinji le puso carita de perrito apaleado**

**-De acuerdo-contesto Rei ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa**

**-Bueno, pues yo me voy-dijo Risuko ya en la puerta-nos vemos otro día "familia"**

**-Adiós Ritsuko-Dijeron Kaji y Shinji casi a la vez**

**-Anda vete ya-Misato tan considerada como siempre.**

**-¿Y donde narices se supone que va a dormir esta?-Asuka y su delicadeza para decir las cosas**

**-"esta" tiene nombre-dijo Shinji acompañando a Rei hacia las escaleras-y la respuesta es simple, en mi habitación ay sitio de sobra para dos **

**-Eh, eh oye no te lances-dijo Misato Autoritaria-como es eso de que vais a pasar la noche juntos, ¿quien te a dado permiso para hacer eso?**

**-Pregúntale a Kaji, hasta mañana y no nos molestéis mucho vale**

**-¿Oye que...?-quiso decir Kaji, pero la parejita ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba, dejándolo a el a merced de dos mujeres bastante mosqueadas-Esto...veréis, aunque no lo parezca no tengo nada que ver con esto yo...-no le dejaron terminar, directamente fueron a por el Misato en cabeza "esta te la guardo Shinji" pensó Kaji**

**Ya en la habitación, y habiendo Shinji echado el cerrojo que tenia puesto en la puerta (por si acaso vaya), los dos se reían de la escenita de ay abajo echados en la cama**

**-¿y ahora que"romeo"?-dijo Rei con ojitos deseosos**

**-Oye no empieces como Misato y nose...solo tenia ganas de estar contigo a solas**

**-ya, por eso le as echado el cerrojo-Rei se levanto-¿y que me pongo yo para dormir?-se puso pensativa uno segundos-¿qué tal tu camisa?**

**-Oye ¿qué?**

**A Shinji no le dio tiempo a decir mas, ya que Rei, juguetona, se le tiro encima para quitarle la camisa. Y entre tirones, risitas y bastantes (para mi que demasiados) besos, Shinji acabo sin camisa, el pantalón medio desabrochado, y Rei en ropa interior y con la camisa de Shinji en la mano**

**-Bueno...-Rei sorprendió a su novio con una sonrisa picara y una ardiente mirada-se me ocurre que podríamos hacer algo mas que dormir-le dijo acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara-¿qué me dices?**

**Shinji no reaccionaba, todas sus neuronas se habían ido a tomar por saco y por si fuera poco, su "amiguito" se estaba animando cada vez mas-eh am ehhh y...yo...-no era capaz de decir algo coherente, su cerebro le patinaba-yo...bueno...**

**Por si a Shinji le quedaba alguna duda, Rei se quito el sujetador dejando que Shinji viera tranquilamente sus encantos, y aunque no fuera la primera vez que los veía, Shinji alucinaba igual, y mientras su "amiguito" termino de levantarse por completo solo tuvo tiempo a decir algo antes de lanzarse sobre semejante diosa-Diox te debo unas cuantas, TADAKIMASU!**

**Y los dos dieron gracias de que la habitación de Shinji estuviera insonorizada, porque sino hubieran despertado a todo el barrio.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Lejos, pero que muy lejos de allí para ser mas exactos en un viejo edificio de oficinas en ruinas, un reducido grupo de personas dialogaba, no les las podía ver ya que la luz brillaba por su ausencia en ese cuarto había muy poca luz y solo 2 figuras eran perceptibles en la tiniebla, una de ellas llevaba unas gafas bastante llamativas, tipo a las de cíclope el de X-men (así le costarían) y el otro levaba unas gafas de sol negras y unos guantes blancos, sobre los que recostaba su cabeza, en efecto, era Gendo y su ya MITICA pose.**

**-Están ya listos todos los preparativos-dijo el tipo de las gafas futuristas**

**-En efecto-dijo Gendo-todo marcha como planeamos, las tropas están en disposición para movilizarse en cualquier momento**

**-Eso espero-dijo uno de los presentes en la sala-no podemos permitirnos ningún error**

**-Ya tuvimos bastante con lo que sucedió hace un año-dijo otro-sin mencionar que nuestras fuerzas se vieron muy mermadas después de que la ONU desmantelara nuestra organización**

**-Por suerte pudimos resurgir cual Ave fénix de las cenizas-comento el de las gafas-nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, esta vez si que conseguiremos nuestro objetivo, y ya de paso vengarnos de la ONU-una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara**

**-Esta seguro de que ninguno de los 3 elegidos interferida en nuestros planes esta vez**

**-Delo por seguro-contesto Gendo-no han tenido acceso a los Evas desde hace mucho tiempo, además, de estar alguno en las instalaciones durante la operación dudo que puedan hacer algo, lo tenemos todo muy bien planeado.**

**-Eso espero Gendo-dijo el de gafas-no queremos ningún fallo pero, si caemos, esta vez no te libraras**

**Gendo se levanto y se dirigió a la salida-Descuide, si me disculpan e de ir a hacer los últimos preparativos para la operación de pasado mañana-dicho esto salió del cuarto y se largo hacia cualquier sitio.**

**-No me fió de el-dijo uno de los presentes en la sala que no había dicho nada durante toda la reunión-ya nos la a jugado mas veces**

**-Yo tampoco-dijo el de gafas-pero descuida, lo tenemos bien vigilado. Esta vez, nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros- dicho esto las pocas luces de la sala se acabo por completo**

**Nota del Autor:**

**Creo que me he pasado un poco con este capitulo, pero es que quería hacer un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos ¿qué tramara Gendo esta vez? ¿considera lo que una vez fue Seele su objetivo?.Ni idea a caso me veis cara de Adivino o k? Jejejejej**

**En fin, un saludo a todos, hasta el proximo capitulo Y FELIZ 2006!**

**Aclaración: Por los que no lo sepan, lo del billete de 500 es una expresión que se usa para decirle a la gente a la que casi no se ve nunca, dado que el de 500 es el billete mas alto que hay (hablando en Euros claro xD) se que es una explicación tonta, pero nunca esta de mas vaya **

**P.D: Me uno a Jiraiya Sama y a Fantastic-Man para pediros que os animéis y participéis VDEC 2006, VENGA! Que Fero Ang fino que se alegra! A que esperáis, no veis que ya estáis tardando hombre xDDD**


	7. Cuaderno del Comandante

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari de 16 Abril de 2017:**

**Hoy me he llevado una grata sorpresa (la primera desde el fallido 3° Impacto) muy al contrario de lo que yo y la opinión publica creíamos Seele no fue del todo erradicada, cierto es que todas sus bases fueron atacadas y que se llevo a cabo la detención de los que se suponía los altos mandos, aunque a mí siempre me resulto extraño ni Kiel Lorentz, ni ninguno de los miembros del consejo fueran encontrados. Algunos barajaban la hipótesis de que habían acabado muertos en la explosión de una d sus bases en Estados Unidos, otros que nunca habían existido y que eran una mera farsa. Ilusos.**

**Pero regresemos al presente, esta mañana he recibido un pequeño sobre con una invitación en la cual se me cita mañana a una determinada hora en un edificio abandonado de la antigua Tokio, o mejor dicho, los pocos edificios k sobresalen del mar. No habría acudido a la cita de no ser porque la carta estaba escriba del puño y letra d Lorentz...¿qué demonios esta pasando?**

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari de 17 Abril de 2017:**

**Seele sigue activa, o por lo menos una parte de ella a conseguido sobrevivir en la sombra a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Al parecer Lorentz tenia espías dentro de las O.N.U que le informaron del ataque con el tiempo suficiente para preparar la cortina de humo que les servicia a el, al consejo y a parte de sus tropas el salir indemnes de todo.¿cuál fue esa maniobra? Ni idea, Lorentz siempre a sido muy reservado, y mas teniendo en cuenta que le traicione para poder salvar el pellejo tras lo del 3° Impacto, Aunque aun hoy me pregunto si la cárcel hubiera sido mejor que el tener que seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, con ese pelmazo de Kaji todo el dia detrás de mi para ver si estoy tramando algo. Esa es otra, de verdad llegue a creerme que ese cretino había muerto...lo que me voy a divertir el dia que la palme de verdad.**

**Bueno no nos salgamos de tema, si Lorentz a recurrido a mi es porque todo este tiempo en la sombra solo a servido para poder recuperar el poder que ostentaban en el pasado, con cierto criterio y mano izquierda Seele unió armas con la mafia rusa para, con el tiempo acabar apoderándose de ella, así consiguió el capital y los hombres suficientes para llevar a cabo un ataque definitio que acabase con la O.N.U y con Nerv de una vez por todas...que papel juego yo en todo esto, todavía no lo se, pero me apuesto mi nuevo brazo prostético a que podré aprovecharme de la situación para beneficio propio.**

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari de 25 Abril de 2017:**

**Hoy me han implantado mi nueva prótesis, la verdad es que fue bastante duro el perder mi brazo durante el 3° Impacto, cosa que tampoco comprendo...porque no quetarme a ADAN sin mas, porque tuvo que arrancarme el brazo entero. Creo que Lilith solo quiso vengarse por todo ella y Ayanami. Pero en fin volvamos a mi nueva prótesis, se trata de una replica totalmente fiable de mi anterior brazo a sido testada y preparada por los mejores expertos en prostética y es 100 fiable, además de que reacciona como un apéndice totalmente normal, aunque e de reconocer que a veces me molesta, pero debe de ser los síntomas del "apéndice fantasma" o como se diga. En fin, al igual que mi anterior prótesis sigue siendo plateada, pero viene con un termostato incorporado para que el tacto no sea tan frió aparte de eso también le e ordenado la incorporación de un mecanismo oculto para un arma (nunca se sabe lo que a uno le puede esperar) y que funciona de manera simple, si estiro el brazo con una determinada fuerza el arma sale inmediatamente de su hueco y pasa a mi mano, es cuestión de reflejos.**

**Tengo unas ganas tremendas de poder probarla,¿pero con quien?**

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari 12 de Mayo de 2017:**

**Hoy me e vuelto a reunir con el consejo para preparar el plan de ataque, la idea principal es la de atacar la base de Nerv en Neo-Tokio 3 (la cual yo dirijo) y una vez eliminada toda resistencia y tomado total control de las instalaciones actuar como si de un ataque terrorista se tratara. Yo por supuesto me haria la victima durante un determinado tiempo. Una vez tomado el contacto con las fuerzas de la O.N.U esperaríamos a que tomaran medidas y por supuesto un ataque a la base, en ese momento el resto de las tropas (que se encontrarían escondidas en la retaguardia) esperarían el tiempo justo para atrapar las tropas aliadas en un callejón sin salida. Con el frente y la retaguardia taponados no duraran mucho tiempo.**

**Esta operación servirá al mismo tiempo de distracción y de ataque, puesto que mientras los aliados se encargan d no acabar acribillados en el frente, serán atacadas todas sus bases en territorio Japonés así como algunos d los barcos que andan siempre rondando por la costa. Eso nos dara tiempo.**

**Una vez hecho todo esto, yo asumiré el mando de la operación y se llevara a cabo el atrincheramiento en torno a la ciudad de Neo-Tokio3.Seria entonces cuando el consejo y Lorentz vendría a la base para llevar a cabo su "plan" el cual todavía no me han revelado, ni creo que me vayan a revelar. Solo me quieren porque saben que soy el único capaz de llevar a cabo tamaña operación de manera efectiva.**

**Pero juro por lo que mas quiero que no van a tener tiempo para llevar a cabo lo que sea que tengan pensado hacer. No es que sepa ya que hacer, pero vaya, algo se me ocurrirá ¿kno?**

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari 27 Mayo de 2013:**

**Las tropas están ya casi preparadas, me sorprende gratamente el ver la cantidad de hombres experimentados que ha conseguido reunir Seele, aunque también hay que tener en cuenta que la gran mayoría son Ex-mienbros del ejercito Ruso, desde soldados rasos a altos cargos pasando por miembros de la Spetznaz e incluso del servicio secreto. Se nota que Rusia va cada vez a peor.**

**El armamente tambien es casi ruso, para mi que venia de regalo con el ejercito, en fin que se le va hacer, por lo menos tenemos algunas armas americanas y Europeas, lo mismo que los vehículos procedentes del Ejercito Español por salirles mas barato, cojonudo nos han comprado el equipamiento en las rebajas, aun así de momento no ha fallado nada y todo resulta medianamente fiable. Solo necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo para poder pulir ciertos detalles de la misión.**

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari 31 de Mayol de 2017:**

**Dicen que las grandes ideas son fruto de un largo y extenso trabajo de reflexión preparación y cavilaciones. Pero tambien es cierto que muchas de las grandes ideas de la historia han sido fruto de la casualidad o de mera coincidencia, ese a sido mi caso. He tenido la revelación. He aprovechado estos dias de preparación para que una buena parte de los hombres de la armada de Seele me sean lo suficientemente fieles como para prepararles una pequeña trampa a Lorentz y a los suyos, en cuanto pisen la base no saldrán vivos.**

**Una vez eliminados los miembros del consejo y ostentando el total control sobre la zona y sobre los tropas empezare la ardua tarea de fortificación de la ciudad, la convertiré en una Fortaleza impenetrable donde llevar a cabo mis planes. La llamare Outher Heaven. Durante su construcción traeré los materiales y equipos necesarios para construcción de nuevos EVA en masa, los suficientes como para volver a provocar un 3° Impacto y conseguir por fin mi propósito...Encontrarme con mi Amada Yui.**

**Cuaderno del Comandante Ikari 3 de Junio de 2017:**

**La espera a valido la pena, el Consejo a dado luz verde a la operación. Pasado mañana 5 de Junio se llevara a cabo el ataque a Nerv y todo lo que he planeado por fin sera efectivo. Por fin poder vengarme de ese asqueroso por todo lo que me izo, por separarme de ti Yui, por impedir que nos re-encontramos. Todo esto a sido culpa suya, nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera jugado su papel durante el 3° Impacto y mi plan hubiera funcionado, pero no, tuvo que entrometerse el, ese, a que tu considerabas tu hijo, el y Ayanami dieron al traste con todos mis planes y no solo perdí mi oportunidad de verte, sino que tambien perdí mi brazo...5 de Junio, la fecha en la que por fin podré llevar a cabo mi propósito...la fecha en la que por fin podré matar a Shinji Ikari, ese al que un dia tanto tu Yui como yo llamamos hijo...el culpable de todas mis desgracias...**

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bueno que os a parecido? Como primer plato después de tanto tiempo sin publicar no esta nada mal no?. Dentro de nada subiere otros 2 capítulos y si..."El ataque a Nerv" dara comienzo jejejejej la que se les viene encima a los 4 chiflados...Tambien le e hecho un pequeño homenaje a mi saga de juegos preferida Metal Gear Solid (de ay lo de Outher Heaven) Snake es el mejor jejeje.**

**Tambien quiero pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar una nueva entrega de mi Fic, si no e podido actualizar con anterioridad a sido por problemas técnicos que me impedían la publicación en esta pagina, eso sumado a la cantidad de examines que he tenido de un tiempo a esta parte. Tambien agradecerle al BIG BOSS Jiraija por el apoyo que le ha dado a esta historia. Y a Fantástic-man por algunas ideas que me ha dado y por ser tan sumamente Fan de Rei Ayanami.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo, hasta pronto **


	8. Sabado Sabadete

Existen muchos tipos de despertares...los hay húmedos, terroríficos, sudorosos, sorprendentes, inesperados, dolorosos, en fin que hay muchos tipos. Pero Shinji es de esa persona que tenia el privilegio de una manera de despertar desconocida para el resto del mundo.

**Despertar con un ángel entre sus brazos.**

Y seamos sinceros, uno nunca se llega a acostumbrar a tal magnifica forma de regresar de los brazos de Morfeo. Ya hacia un rato que Shinji estaba despierto, pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa mas que mirar a ese bello ángel que descansaba entre sus brazos, contemplarla y acariciarle el pelo suavemente. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, nunca se cansaba de tenerla entre sus brazos y eso le embargaba de felicidad. Y sin embargo no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que por fin pudo tenerla entre sus brazos, hace ya 4 meses.

"FLASHBACK"

Tras el tercer Impacto Rei volvió a ser la misma de siempre, mejor dicho, tal y como era antes del ataque del 16° Ángel y es que tras este ataque Gendo le había hecho un lavado de cerebro a Rei para que esta le volviera a ser fiel y acatara todas sus ordenes de nuevo (si es que es de un detallista). Pero el tiro le salió por la culata y durante el 3° Impacto Rei inexplicablemente recupero la memoria y en un acto de gratitud le arranco el brazo de cuajo a Gendo para, posteriormente irse y dejar a Gendo solo con Lilith para que "dialogaran" un poco, poco después Shinji y Rei se las "apañaron" para detener el 3° Impacto.

Pero aparte de lo del lavado de cerebro el ataque del 16° Ángel trajo otra consecuencia, el que Shinji descubriera el autentico origen de Ayanami, el cual lo tuvo bastante liado durante los meses sucesivos (como si no tuviera ya bastante sobre lo que pensar oye). Esto hizo que tras el Impacto Shinji se distanciara un poco de Rei y lo cual a la pobre no le sentó muy bien que digamos. Pero Shinji, indeciso por naturaleza, tuvo la "feliz" idea de "acercarse" a Asuka y a otras chicas de su clase que le tiraban los tejos desde hacia tiempo, todo ellos por supuesto gracias a los "sabios" y "expertos" consejos de Touji y Kensuke.

Pero, ¡Hay amigo! Shinji no se sentía como decirlo...¿completo, bueno le faltaba ese "algo" que sentía que tenia cuando estaba con Rei y tras pensárselo 5 segundos decidió ir por ella. Así pues a esto le sucedió una serie de "acercamientos", salidas a comer, charlas durante el almuerzo en el instituto y alguna que otra cita entre los dos. Al principio os lo podéis imaginar, los dos mas cortados que yo que se y sin saber que decir, se sucedían grandes charlas filosóficas sobre el tiempo o mil cosas sin importancia por el corte o por no saber que decirse el uno al otro. Y no solo por parte de Shinji, sino también e Rei, que para esas alturas ya había aceptado que sentía algo por nuestro joven protagonista y ala mínima se ruborizaba por cualquier comentario del chiquillo.

Una cosa estaba clara, la cosa no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, así que respectivamente Shinji le pido consejo a Kaji (uyy... que peligro) y Rei por su parte a Misato (mas peligro todavía), así que tras acudir a bastantes clases particulares de "como ligar" por parte de Misato y Kaji a nuestros chiquillos los dos se dejaron de monsergas y fueron mas al grano. Aparte que Misato y Rei se fueron de compras y arrasaron con medio distrito comercial de Neo-Tokio 3. El cogerse de la manita, el disfrutar del momento, los paseitos románticos y todo eso pronto dieron lugar a su primer beso, y al segundo, y al tercero, y al cuarto...en fin me entendéis ¿no?

Así pues (y para total fastidio de la pelirroja) se puede decir que Shinji y Rei eran la pareja no-oficial de pilotos Eva, y si, a Gendo casi le da un ataque al corazón al enterarse.

Y todo se decidió una noche, a pesar d unos cuantos besitos y eso, faltaba un paso por dar (y no me seáis mal pensados que no es ese). Y tras una velada de autentico ensueño, cena romántica, baile, paseo a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, etc, etc. Shinji pronuncio las palabras mágicas –Rei, me concederías el gran honor de ser mi novia-los segundos pasaron como si fueran horas, la respuesta no venia y Shinji se temía lo peor pero esa idea pronto se le quito de la cabeza al sentir como Rei se lanzaba sobre el y sellaba sus labios con los suyos, con tal fuerza e intensidad que supo la respuesta al instante. Rei le había aceptado entonces el la abrazo con toda la ternura y deseo que tenia y le correspondió el beso. Y entonces una estrella fugaz paso las estrellas aplaudieron la luna les sonrió y todas esas mariconadas al estilo. Y si, esa noche los dos durmieron juntos malpensados.

"Fin del FLASHBACK"

Y hay seguía Shinji mirando embobado a su chica cuando esta abrió torpemente los ojos y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-Buenos días dormilona-le dijo Shinji dándole un beso en la frente-se nota que estabas cansada

-Después de lo de anoche, necesitaba un buen descanso, además tu fuiste el primero en dormirte- le concedió una mirada picara-la verdad es que lo de ayer fue tremendo

-Si...-Shinji aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de la cabeza !5 veces, no se durmió, se desmayó de placer- recuérdame que tenemos que hacer esto mas a menudo

-Pervertido-Rei se levanto de la cama, la sabana resbaló por su desnuda piel hasta llegar al suelo

-Con un ángel como tu a mi lado, por supuesto-Shinji busco su ropa interior y unos pantalones para ponérselos, por su parte Ayanami se puso su ropa interior y una de las camisas de Shinji-¿te apetece ir a desayunar?

-Por supuesto, tengo un hambre que creo que comería cualquier cosa

Y los dos se dirimieron a la cocina para preparse el desayuno. Por suerte era sábado por lo que, aparte de que no tenían que ir al instituto, nadie mas en la casa se había despertado todavía. Una vez en la cocina Shinji, con la ayuda de Rei, se dispuso a preparar un poco de todo, huevos fritos, algo de bacón, tostadas, fruta, zumo, cereales, café. Aunque mas que nada estaba "jugueteando" con su novia, así entre jugueteo y jugueteo el resto de habitantes de la casa aparecieron de sopetón y pillaron a Rei detrás de Shinji, asomándose por su hombro para ver que preparaba y dándole unos cariñosos besos en el cuello.

Asuka, Kaji y Misato se quedaron fríos al presenciar la escenita, cuando Shinji se percato de que estaban presentes

-Vaya-Kaji recupero la voz- buenos días chicos, os veo bastante contentos

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo Shinji con sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico

-Míralos que monos ellos-comento Misato- si los juntamos a los 2 tenemos un traje completo- y es que Shinji no llevaba camiseta y Rei no llevaba pantalones-luego decís que soy yo la que va liguera de ropa por casa-dicho esto se sentó a comer una tostada

-Todo lo malo se pega Misato

-Lo que pasa es que tienen muy poca decencia

-Mira quien fue a hablar, Misato Júnior-comento Rei en su tono de voz normal, aun así dejo algo sorprendidos al resto

-Lo que yo dije-comento Shinji entre carcajadas- todo lo malo se pega

Así pues todos se dispusieron a dar cuenta del desayuno que Shinji había preparado, tras esto Rei y Asuka fueron a darse una ducha (cada una a uno d los 2 baños), mientras Misato y Kaji se dispusieron a hablar con Shinji sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-A ti te parece normal lo que hiciste ayer-pregunto Kaji-gracias a ti tuve que aguantar las represalias de estas 2 y créeme no fue nada agradable, además ¿porque cerraste la puerta? Y porque no contestaste cuando picamos a la puerta

-habitación insonorizada ¿recuerdas? Y si cerré la puerta es porque necesitaba "intimidad", cosa que de otro modo no me habríais dado

-La próxima vez que quieras "intimidad", haznos el favor y vete a un hotel-Misato tan sagaz como siempre

Shinji casi escupe el café que se estaba tomando-¿qué? A que te refieres

-Vamos, tan tontos crees que somos, sabemos lo que estuvisteis haciendo anoche jovencito

-¿Lo sabemos?-A veces Kaji parece algo corto la verdad, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Misato-ah vale, intuición femenina no me digas mas-gotita de sudor general

-Solo tengo 2 preguntas que hacerte jovencito, 1° Os cuidasteis? Y segunda-Misato ya se puso tan picara como siempre-cuantas veces?

-No cambiaras verdad, y yo pensando que hablabas en serio, si nos hemos cuidado, tranquila, sabemos lo que hacemos. No se a que viene tanto interés

-Somos familia recuerdas-dijo Kaji

-Y queremos saber si vamos a tener nietos

-lose y tu no empieces a alucinar Misato

Sin que nadie se diera ni la mas minina cuenta Rei apareció en la cocina todavía llevando solo la camisa de Shinji

-Vaya Ayanami no te habíamos oído venir,¿todavía sigues vestida así?

Si-respondió ella tan suave como siempre-venia a preguntarse a Shinji si tenia por ay algo de ropa que me valiese

-Ahora que me acuerdo-comento el aludido-creo que tengo ay una bolsa de ropa tuya de cuando estuvimos de compras hace unos fines de semana, al parecer me la traje por error-se levanto-voy a buscarla a mi habitación, ven

Rei si disponía a seguir a Shinji cuando Misato la llamo para hablar un momento con ella, por su parte Kaji le dijo a Shinji que no había contestado una d las preguntas d Misato, Shinji solo le enseño un numero con la mano antes de subir a su habitación

-Veras Rei, sabes que queremos mucho a Shinji y por lo tanto queremos lo mejor para el-Ayanami asentía con la cabeza-es por eso que nos hace muy felices el ver que Shinji esta tan bien contigo por eso solo te pido por favor, que cuides bien de el ¿vale? Se lo merece

-Descuide Misato, así lo hare- y dicho esto se fue a la habitación de Shinji

-Y bien que te dijo Shinji-le pregunto a Kaji

-5

-¿Que?-Misato no salía de su asombro-5 veces?¿

-Si-Kaji tomo un sorbo de café

-Juventud, divino tesoro-Misato acompaño a su marido.

A todo esto, en la habitación de Shinji Rei estaba mirando la ropa que le había dicho Shinji y que había comprado tiempo atrás, por su parte Shinji ya se había vestido, llevaba un pantalón ancho con muchos bolsillos y una camisa que tenia cortada la manga derecha a la altura del hombro, para dejar ver el tatuaje. Como complemento llevaba unos guantes sin dedos y le había dado por ponerse sus gafas. Por su parte Ayanami decidió ponerse una tenida que era exactamente igual ala que usaba Vanesa del juego KOF (personaje que a Shinji le fascinaba) guantes incluidos y un bolso a juego

-Que te parece si esta tarde vamos por ay-le pregunto Rei-así podría estrenar esta ropa

Shinji aun embobado por verla así, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Tenia por delante la ardua tarea de convencer a Kaji y Misato para que le levantaran el castigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya por la tarde (y tras arduas negociaciones de paz) Shinji consiguió llegar a un acuerdo gracias a una simple condición, una que a el no le gustaba nada. Que Asuka fuera con ellos.

Esto que les hubiera podido joder la tarde, fue arreglado por Rei a la que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de llamar a Touji y a Hikari para salir todos juntos, algo así como una cita triple. Pero para eso se necesitaría de un tercer chico que fuera con Asuka, y como todos sabemos que Asuka no tiene novio porque nadie es capaz de soportar su ego Shinji izo su jugada y llamo a Naota.

Por una parte se libraba de la pesada de Asuka y por otra le concedía a su amigo una cita con ella. ¿que podría salir mal?. Todo.

Desde un primer momento Asuka no paro de tocar las narices con que no quería tener nada que ver con Naota y si bien no se puso a molestar a Shinji, como tenia por costumbre si hizo esto con Naota, que se convirtió en el blanco de todo su odio. Pobre chaval, aparte de todo esto, tampoco les dejo ningún momento de "cariño" a las otras dos parejas, poniéndose en medio de Shinji y Rei ala minina, o arrastrando a Hikari a cualquier lado en cuanto veía a Touji con intención de hacer algo. Aun así la tarde no fue tan mal de todo y es que tuvieron unos cuantos momentos de paz, como cuando Naota gano a Asuka a una recreativa de disparos y esta tuvo que aceptar el portarse bien con el por el resto del día, o cuando las chicas se ponían a probarse ropa en cualquier tienda que bien se lo pasaron los chicos, sobretodo Naota que nunca había podido estar tanto tiempo al lado de Asuka sin llevarse un golpe o algún comentario denigrante por su parte, aunque cuando verdaderamente lo flipo fue cuando Asuka le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, vamos se lo tuvieron que llevar arrastras entre Touji, Hikari y Rei una vez estos se fueron a cada uno a su casa (y si, Shinji también se llevo un beso de despedida por parte de Rei, solo que el suyo duro algo así como media hora) Así pues el día llego a su fin, mañana Rei y Asuka tendrían pruebas de sincronización, mientras que Shinji había quedado con los demás en la armería para pasar el rato y practicar un poco el tiro.

Todo apuntaba a que el día de mañana iba a ser un domingo cualquiera. Pero uno, nunca se puede fiar de nada.

Notas del Autor: Creo que me a quedado muy largo, pero bueno creo que me a quedado bien. Vosotros que opináis?

El titulo de la historia deriva del dicho popular "Sábado Sabadete, bragas nuevas y un polvete" Pero era demasiado fuerte como para ponerlo...además hoy nadie a acabado en la cama de nadie xD

Y ahora lo que todos estabais esperando, LAS TOMAS FALSAS!

Asuka, Kaji y Misato se quedaron congelados al ver a Shinji y a Rei tan acaramelados en la cocina.

En ese momento los susodichos se pusieron unas gafas de sol mientras que Rei sacaba un Neutralizador del bolsillo

-Sonreír al pajarito!-dijo Shinji antes de que Rei le diera al Flash

Mientras Rei se iba a la habitación de Shinji, este les soltaba el discurso a los 3 atontados por el Flash

-No habéis, visto a Shinji y a Rei haciendo manitas en la cocina, es mas le vais a levantar el castigo a Shinji y le vais a dejar traerse a Rei a casa siempre que quiera- y justo cuando se disponía a irse- ah! Y seme olvidaba, Asuka vas a dejar de tratar mal a Shinji y vosotros la vais a castigar a ella.

Al rato los 3 salieron de su atontamiento personal

-¿qué a pasado?-dijo Asuka

-No lo se, pero estas castigada jovencita


	9. Un Domingo Cualquiera

Domingo por la mañana, instalaciones de Nerv, dentro del Geofront. A varios metros de profundidad y en una de los galerías mas recónditas de la base se encontraba la armería de Nerv, podría pasar por la típica armería de cualquier base pero no, ni su encargado ni sus usuarios era lo que se puede decir "normales".Nada mas entrar por la puerta lo primero que te encontrabas era ala derecha un largo mostrador con algunas cajas de munición y unas cuantas armas a medio revisar, detrás en la pared un monto de estanterías llenas de armas, accesorios, municiones, piezas de repuestos y demás, así como la puerta de acceso al almacén. A la izquierda había un par de sofás, una televisión conectada a una videoconsola y un equipo de música, que había sido colocado por Naota para pasar los ratos muertos, al fondo estaban una mesa de billar una maquina de bebida y otra para comprar algo para picar, así como el acceso a la galería de tiro, lugar en donde se encontraban los 4 chiflados hablando de sus cosas mientras practicaban el tiro con algunas armas.

Unos pisos mas arriba en la central Dogma Aoba y Hyuga le hacían una revisión a Magi para comprobar que todos los sistemas funcionaban bajo la supervisión de Fuyutsuki. En la zona de pruebas Rei y Asuka estaban en sus cápsulas mientras Maya revisaba los datos y Ritsuko y Misato hablaban de lo inútil que se había vuelto el hacer esto, tras el fallido 3° impacto pero en fin, era esto o buscarse otro trabajo y no querían perder un buen sueldo. Gendo por su parte se encontraba en su despacho miraba pensativo por la ventana hacia el lago del Geofront, divagando entre sus pensamientos, entonces miro su reloj- Es la hora- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo-3...2...1...ya!

Y en ese mismo momento las alarmas de seguridad de Nerv saltaron(si señor, a eso se le llama el ser puntual).El ataque había comenzado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tropas enemigas se movilizaron por varias de las entradas hacia el Geofront, las tropas de seguridad de Nerv también supieron reaccionar con rapidez y los tiroteos se sucedieron en numerosos pasillos y zonas.

Desde la central Dogma Aoba y Hyuga activaban las medidas de seguridad mientras en un mapa se iban mostrando las zonas por las que el emenigo había atacado Fuyutsuki pro su parte daba ordenes a los soldados en consecuencia ala información que recibía, pero pronto fue sustituido por Gendo que apareció para dar las ordenes (ay que dar el pego).

En la zona de pruebas se había activado el sistema de seguridad y mientras Rei y Asuka fueron expulsadas de inmediato de sus cápsulas, Ritsuko y Maya se apuraban a guardar y/o borrar los datos importantes Misato por su parte se apostó en la puerta con un buen numero de guardias de seguridad, del dogma Central llegaban malas noticias y es que el enemigo estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, al parecer eran demasiados para los efectivos de seguridad que se encontraban allí en domingo. Por otra parte en la armería se había llenado de soldados en busca de armamento para hacer frente al ataque, mientras Naota hacia lo que podía para atender a 50 tíos ala vez Touji y Shinji se pusieron a jugar un billar mientras Kensuke tomaba algo, pensaron que se trataba de otro simulacro.

Solo había pasado media hora cuando las noticias volvían a ser malas, 3 de las 5 Secciones en las que se dividía el Geofront habían ya sido tomadas, las áreas tomadas comprendían la sección de almacenamiento de los Evas así como los talleres de reparación y mantenimiento, el área de viviendas en donde vivían todos los empleados que no se podían permitir un piso en Neo-Tokio o que tenían que vivir allí porque desempleaban alguna labor de mantenimiento importante, también se encontraban en esa sección la cafetería, la piscina y alguna area de esparcimiento y en la 3° era la zona de entrenamiento e instrucción de militar. Donde se encontraba la armería. Los enfrentamientos eran bastante encarnizados y es que en algunos puntos las tropas se encontraban con bastante resistencia, este era por ejemplo el caso de la zona de pruebas donde Misato había terminado Atrincherándose para hacer frente al ataque, mientras dirigía algunas tropas por la radio. La zona de pruebas se encontraba en el area medica de la base y era la una zona de esa sección que no había caído. En la sección de Logística se estaban preparando para lo peor, mientras que en la ultima sección que era la que ocupaba toda la central Dogma era donde se encontraba el mayor grueso de efectivos de seguridad y donde el enemigo todavía no había entrado.

Pero volvamos a la armería, es que a estas alturas(han pasado 2 horas) ya solo quedaban en pie 4 personajillos a los cuales todos conocemos, también había unos cuantos cuerpos de seguratas en el suelo, los soldados enemigos se limitaban a disparar desde la puerta mientras que Naota les respondía desde detrás del mostrador y Touji, Shinji y Kensuke hacían lo mismo parapetados detrás de la mesa de billar, la cual habían volcado.

-Pues parece que al final de simulacro nada oye- decía Kenshuke

-Mira tu la lumbrera ¿has llegado tu solo a esa conclusión o te han ayudado?-respondió Touji dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Eh! Tranquilos-Shinji derribo a un soldado que intentaba entrar-¡¡Naota, sabes si dicen algo por la radio

-Nada, la línea esta como muerta, vete olvidándote de los refuerzos que pedimos

-Joder!-A Kenshuke una bala le paso rozando cerca de la cabeza-tenemos que hacer algo y ya! ¿se os ocurre algo?

-¿Qué tal si cerramos la puta puerta?-sugirió Touji

-Claro...como si fuera tan fácil-Kensuke le devolvió el golpe-¿porque no te levantas tu y la cierras listo?

-No, espera tiene razón-amos miraron raro a Shinji-Naota porque no buscas algo en el almacén para cerrarles el paso?

-Si hombre y luego me quitan los sueldos los desperfectos no te digo

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-Además teniendo en cuenta la que han montado ya esos tíos no creo que te vayan a decir nada

-Esta bien, ¿podréis mantenerlos a ralla otro ratito mas?

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Touji

Tras un rato trasteando en el almacén, Naota dio con lo que buscaba y se dirigió otra vez hacia detrás del mostrador, para ese entonces Touji se había movido hacia detrás de uno d los sofás, para poder coger la munición de un soldado que había caído y es que se le había caído, Kenshuke por su parte estaba tras el mostrador Cargando el ultimo cargador de su pistola

-Mierda-exclamo al ver a Naota-¿es eso lo que me temo que es?

-Bingo-sonrió Naota- chicos poneros a cubierto esto va a petar!

Dicho esto Naota tiro hacia la puerta la carga de TNT por control remoto que había preparado, algunos de los soldados de afuera fueron a recogerlo pero no les dio tiempo, Naota apretó el gatillo y todo se volvió negro.

Mientras en el Dogma central se registro una explosión en la zona de la armería, que al parecer había devastado todo el pasillo y alguna habitación colindante, pero no tenían tiempo para eso puesto que ya eran la única zona que seguía sin tomar, en la zona de prueba, Misato y los demás habían sido tomados como rehenes, no sin antes recibir Misato un balazo en el hombro izquierdo que la dejo temporalmente K.O, el enemigo estaba cada vez mas cerca y los guardias de seguridad no hacían mas que ceder terreno y echarte hacia atrás. Su ultimo bastión de resistencia, el despacho del Comandante Ikari.

Y así paso otra hora hasta que el despacho fue tomado con Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Aoba y Hyuga como rehenes, a estos pronto se les reunieron Misato, Maya, Ritsuko, Rei y una inconsciente Asuka a la que tuvieron que dejar K.O para que dejara de molestar. Una vez atados todos, la persona que se suponía dirigía la misión hizo acto de presencia y se presento a los "rehenes" como el Mayor Zero, dicho esto dio ordenes de limpiar toda la base de cadáveres, así como de hacer un recuento de bajas y heridos entre sus heridas, la colocación de un puesto de mando avanzado en el valle que hacia en el Geofront para el suministro a las tropas, así como varios puestos de vigilancia, algún polvorín y la re-utilización de la zona medica para beneficio propio así como iniciar la búsqueda del tercer piloto del Eva así como del piloto de reserva. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirado de Gendo, que hacia su papel de rehén como mejor podía, estando calladito, pero tomando nota mental de todo.

Pero volvamos a lo mas recóndito de Nerv, a la armería.

-Que digan algo los que sigan vivos- se quejo Touji desde debajo del sofá

-Te vale un ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!-grito Kensuke

-Esto es peor que una resaca-añadió Shinji por su parte

-Es la ultima vez que te hago caso Shinji, la ultima!

-Y pensar que paresia que hoy iba a ser un domingo cualquiera-dijo Shinji

-Amen a eso hermano- dijeron los demás al unísono antes de largarse a reír

Notas del Autor:

Bueno como ya habéis visto Nerv ya a sido tomada, en el próximo capitulo la O.N.U ara su jugada y los 4° chiflados entraran en acción ¿serán capaces de manejar una situación así?. Además por fin podemos verlos su indumentaria militar y su equipamiento en armamento, a cual mas original vaya...x algo son los Chiflados kno?¿


	10. Estamos Jodidos

**-Estamos jodidos**

**fue lo único coherente que Kaji logro pensar tras enterarse de la noticia, las instalaciones de Nerv habían sido tomadas por un grupo terrorista, y no solo eso, sino que en estos momentos las fuerzas de la O.N.U estaban envueltas en una autentica guerra contra dicho ejercito terrorista y la lucha no solo se estaba llevando a cabo por las calles de la ciudad de Neo-Tokio3, sino que como aparecidas de la nada las fuerzas terroristas también habían atacado los cuarteles de las fuerzas de defensa del país y por Fax le llegaban noticias de que muchos de los barcos que se encontraban atacados en la base naval del ejercito estaban volando por los aires, quien fuese que había planeado todo aquello solo podía ser o un gran estratega o un autentico hijo de la gran puta. Y para rematar el cuadro a cada minuto no hacían mas que llegar a su cabeza pensamientos sobre su esposa y sus dos protegidos los cuales se encontraban recluidos contra su voluntad en el Geofront**

**-Definitivamente estamos jodidos...-dijo Kaji echando el humo de su pitillo mientras se reclinaba en el sillón de su despacho-a no ser que...-una insana idea cruzo su cabeza a la vez que se ponía manos a la obra para formular su plan**

**Mientras, en el despacho del Comandante Ikari el Mayor Zero recibía la ultima hora sobre lo acontecido en el frente y las noticias no podían ser mejores, sus tropas estaban ganando terreno a los tropas de la O.N.U era solo cuestión de horas para que se dieran por vencidos y tuvieran que ordenar la retirada, si es que para ese entonces les quedaba algo por retirar vaya. No obstante, no todas las noticias eran buenas mientras fuera todo estaba marchando a la perfección, dentro del Geofront se estaban encontrando con mas problemas de los previstos, debido a la crudeza de los combates por la toma de la base, ciertas instalaciones de cierta importancia habían quedado muy deterioradas y en algunos casos totalmente destruidas, y muchos accesos o pasillos habían quedado bloqueados lo que imposibilitaba una rápida movilidad por las distintas secciones de la base, por si fuera poco, poco antes de la toma de la terminal Dogma el sistema Magi se apago por si solo y hasta el momento todos los intentos de reactivación habían resultado inútiles, al parecer alguien había hackeado el sistema de manera tal, que ya ni siquiera reconocía a los miembros de equipo técnico de Nerv, la Doctora Akagi incluida, así que los especialistas informaticos que se habían traído no paraban de pelearse con la puñetera maquinita. Para finalizar los distintos grupos de rastreo que se habían mandado en busca del tercer y cuarto niño seguían sin encontrar rastro de los susodichos ¿dónde demonios podrían haberse escondido?-Bah, da igual, que narices van a poder hacer 2 crios de nada- pensaba el Mayor para si.**

**A cierta distancia del antiguo despacho del Comandante, en lo que antes era la cafetería del Dogma Central, se encontraban todos los rehenes aguardando su incierto destino. Asuka ya había recobrado el conocimiento y maldecía por lo bajo tanto a sus captores como a su mala suerte, sentada en una mesa, a su lado Misato también estaba despierta y con la zona de la herida totalmente vendada y frente a ellas una impertérrita Ritsuko , una temblorosa Maya y Rei que simplemente estaba callada y expectante.**

**-¿qué creéis que querrán estos tipos?-pregunto Misato, harta de tanto silencio**

**-Quién sabe-respondió Ritsuko-lo único que parece claro es que se van a quedar aquí bastante tiempo**

**-¿Y eso como lo sabe Doctora?-pregunto Maya intentando la tranquilidad en el rostro de su mentora**

**-Nos han mantenido como rehenes, y si necesitan rehenes es porque se van a quedar aquí una temporada-para para coger un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su bata-sino, ya nos habrían matado al principio de todo esto, además he visto a alguno de esos soldados moviendo algo de equipo de la que veníamos para aquí**

**-¿Pero que puede haber aquí que les interese?-Misato pensaba en voz alta- quiero decir, los Evas están inoperativos desde hace un año y tras el fallido 3° Impacto Lilith ya no se encuentra crucificada ay abajo, nose...como no quieran al Magi no seme ocurre nada mas**

**-tal vez eso sean lo que busquen-Asuka intervino por fin-tu lo as dicho no es que halla mucho mas y dinero como que dudo que halla por aquí vaya, un momento-izo una pequeña pausa-debe ser eso, nos han secuestrado para luego pedir una recompensa por nosotros sabían que la Gran Asuka Langley y el resto de pilotos estarían aquí y que podrían sacarse una buena tajada por eso tanto despliegue de medios-termino diciendo triunfal y realmente creyéndose que todo aquello era por ella**

**Tras unos interminables minutos de gota de sudor general por parte de sus compañeras de mesa Maya logro reaccionar**

**-Hablando de los pilotos-comento suavemente-¿Dónde están Shinji y Touji? No se les ha visto desde que todo esto comenzó**

**-¿Esos 2 idiotas, lo ultimo que se es que estaban en la armería con el resto de chiflados-dijo Asuka restándole importancia**

**-Pero, según Aoba-Ritsuko hablaba midiendo sus palabras-la armería fue destruida por una fuerte explosión**

**Y volvió el silencio, pero esta vez de preocupación no podía ser que los dos chicos hubieran muerto, no podía ser...**

**-Shinji no esta muerto-dijo Rei con su tono de voz suave e impasible- lo presiento**

**-¿Así? Y como puedes estar tan segura muñeca-pregunto Asuka sin ninguna delicadeza**

**-Simplemente lo se**

**-Ojala pudiera estar tan segura como tu Rei-dijo Misato- ojala pudiera estarlo**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Achis!**

**-Salud Shinji ¿estas resfriado o que?**

**-no, Naota para nada solo espero que nadie se este acordando de mi-respondió el aludido riéndose**

**-Bueno, volvamos a lo que importa-se impuso Touji-¿alguna idea de cómo salir de esta?**

**-¿Rezando?-acertó a decir Kenshuke antes de ser golpeado por Touji**

**-Haber tranquilidad-se impuso Naota, esta claro que por la puerta no vamos a salir, pero podemos usar la trampilla del almacén que da al sistema de ventilación, por ay podremos salir de aquí**

**-Lo importante sin embargo-ahora la palabra la tomo Kenshuke- es lo que nos vamos a encontrar hay fuera, ya habéis oído las comunicaciones que hemos cogido por radio, el enemigo a tomado toda la base, así que no podremos movernos libremente, tendremos que actual con cautela, sigilo y máxima precaución, es por eso que debemos planear a donde ir primero una vez salgamos de aquí. Ahora estamos seguros porque la única entrada esta taponada, pero fuera debemos encontrar alguna otra sala mas o menos segura o por lo menos, fácil de defender**

**-¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan listo?-comento Shinji**

**-Desde que Touji a dejado de darme golpes en la cabeza**

**-No te quejes, que tampoco te doy tan fuerte-respondió el aludido-bueno si lo que dicen estos dos es cierto creo que todos conocemos lo que nos toca hacer ahora ¿verdad chicos?**

**Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Shinji-Naota dime que se han saldado**

**-Por supuesto, eso lo tengo guardado a buen recaudo-se dirigió hacia el almacén-Robocop ven a echarme una mano para traerlo aquí anda**

**Mientras los dos entraron al almacén a Shinji le sonó el móvil, después de sorprenderse de que ese trasto siguiera funcionando después de todo lo acontecido decidió contestar, era Kaji.**

**-KAJI!-exclamo-que bueno oírte, veras no me vas a creer pero resulta que...**

**-Un grupo terrorista a tomado la base-dijo casi sin ganas, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo**

**-Ahora también eres adivino ohh...**

**-Déjate de coñas ¿quieres?-ahora sonaba algo "quemado"-Trabajo para la O.N.U recuerdas, como narices quieres que no me entere de algo así. Aquí fuera la situación es parecida el ejercito esta combatiendo con el enemigo por las calles de la ciudad, ya han evacuado a toda la población, pero desgraciadamente el enemigo gana terreno por momentos, yo sigo aquí en casa, no creo que se vayan a venir de visita**

**-Pues deberías andarte con ojo, de todas formas porque me has llamado, es decir, como sabes que no me han pillado**

**-Una corazonada, ¿es que te han pillado?-Kaji sonó preocupado**

**-Pos va ser que no, los chicos y yo estábamos en la armería, hemos tenido que volar la entrada para que no nos pillaran, pero estamos bien. Estamos preparándonos para haber que se nos ocurre para salir de aquí**

**-Perfecto, pero vete olvidándote de salir de hay**

**-Y una mierda yo no me quedo aquí un minuto mas, quien te crees que soy Bruce Willis **

**-Tu y los chicos sois los únicos efectivos con los que contamos hay dentro, y teniendo en cuenta que no nos podemos acercar ala base, sois los únicos que podéis acabar con todo, ya estáis dentro, así que los podéis pillar desprevenidos. Además ¿querrás sacar a Ayanami de ahí verdad?**

**-...¿Rei sigue aquí dentro?-Shinji se quedo blanco-¿no la han evacuado no ha escapado?**

**-No Shinji, sigue hay dentro, junto a Misato, Asuka, Ritsuko y otros mas los han tomado como rehenes**

**-Esta bien, haremos todo lo que podemos-asintió resignado-pero no te esperes ninguna heroicidad, no he sobrevivido al tercer impacto para morir aquí abajo ¿algún plan?**

**-De momento nada, necesito algo mas de tiempo para sacar algo en claro, pero podéis empezar por cortarles el suministro de electricidad, si saboteáis la central de energía eso les distraerá bastante ¿tenéis un mapa?**

**-No, pero envía uno ala cuenta de correo de Kenshuke, tiene aquí su portátil y por hay podremos mirarlo, apunta su dirección lo tiene un poco creído ¿kno? **

**-Ya te digo, en fin mejor cortamos, cuando tengas un plan me llamas**

**-Cuídate Shinji, y tened mucha suerte**

**Tras colgar Shinji les explico el asunto a los demás, ya que Touji y Naota ya habían llegado ace rato y habían con 4 arcones. En esos arcones se encontraba el equipamiento de cada uno, es decir, el "uniforme" de combate de cada uno y que la verdad es que eran a cual mas original.**

**Kenshuke (en es esto de ser un Freak les daba mil vueltas a todos) llevaba una tenida de combate de camuflaje urbano igual a la usada por Snake (su personaje de videojuego favorito) en el juego Metal Gear Solid 3 y es que Kenshuke era un enamorado de los juegos clásicos. Era exactamente igual, bandana incluida y a modo de arsenal llevaba una Colt.45 con silenciador también igual a la usada por Snake en una funda en la pierna derecha, un cinturón lleno de compartimentos para la munición, primeros auxilios y una mochilita para meter el portátil y a la espalda un Ak-47. Era el chico para todo del equipo, desde hackear algún sistema a acerté los primeros auxilios**

**Naota, que era el flipadin del grupo llevaba una gabardina negra, Dentro de la gabardina lleva dos MP-5k con mira de punto de X y puntero láser, y a la espalda un Barret MA82B calibre .50. En la pierna derecha lleva una USP calibre .45 con silenciados. En la bota izquierda lleva un calibre .38 Sp. También mencionar que llevaba pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta también negra, era todo un Neo de andar por casa. Tenia una pequeña mochilita en la espalda ala altura del cinturón en la cual llevaba explosivo plástico, detonadores y alguna cosilla mas que pudiese hacer Bum. Era el experto en explosivos del grupo.**

**Touji que era el duro del equipo llevaba un uniforme de combate moderno parecido al usado por las fuerzas especiales de camuflaje urbano, en la cabeza gafas de proteccion ante esquirlas, chaleco antibalas completo, protecciones en codos y rodillas Salvo por la excepción de que tenia cortada una de las mangas de su traje dejando así ver su brazo prostético de metal. Como armamento usaba una Desert Eagle que llevaba en su funda sobaquera, a la espalda un Fusil SVD de precisión y en una funda en la pierna izquierda una Spaz 12. Tenia una pequeña mochilita en la espalda ala altura del cinturón en la cual llevaba explosivo plástico y detonadores. Era el francotirador del grupo y también un autentico tanque andante.**

**Y por ultimo nuestro gran Shinji, este llevaba unos pantalones anchos de camuflaje urbano llenos de bolsillos y una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver perfectamente su tatuaje y que delante tenia escritas las palabras en blando "No soy Diox, pero intento serlo" y detrás el numero "69". En dos fundas sobaqueras, una debajo de cada brazo llevaba dos revólveres Colt.44 a los que denominaba cariñosamente "Las Gemelas". A la espalda llevaba un fusil de Asalto G-36 con puntero láser. En el cinturón por el lado Izquierdo llevaba en su funda un revolver Racing Bull del calibre 454 Cassull, una autentica revienta paredes y por ultimo en una funda en la pierna derecha llevaba una Glock 17 del calibre 9mm con silenciador. Si Naota era un flipao, este lo era aun mas, y hacia las funciones de cabecilla del grupo y de voluntario para cualquier "locura" que hubiera que hacer.**

**Ante tal panorama y después de mirarse unos a otros y hacer comentarios de sus pintas se colocaron unos pequeños comunicadores en la oreja conectados a unos walki talkies, para comunicarse si en algún momento se separaban. Después y una vez les llego el mapa que les mando Kaji vía E-mail trazaron una ruta para llegar a los generadores principal y de emergencia de Nerv.**

**Para eso tendría que dirijirse hacia la Sección de mantenimiento de los Evas y una vez allí se dividirían en dos grupos. Kenshuke y Shinji se dirigirían al generador principal, mientras que los otros 2 irían al de emergencia, en principio parecía sencillo, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que se iban a encontrar con mas de una sorpresita por el camino.**

**Ya centrado en lo que debían que hacer Shinji decidió darles unas palabras de apoyo**

**-Chicos, tened en cuenta que esto es real, no una de esas practicas con balas de pintura que hacemos a veces. Aquí si nos disparan nos va a doler y corremos el riesgo de palmarla así que tenemos que andar con ojo en todo momento, se que el tener que matar a gente es duro, es mas ya lo hemos tenido que hacer hace un rato, pero concentraros y calmaros, pensad que es o nosotros o ellos y yo personalmente no tengo intención de palmarla y dejar sola a mi Chica.**

**-Ni yo ala mía- dijo Touji**

**-A mi me da igual, como no ligo nada-dijo tristemente Kensuke**

**-Si, te podría pasar como a Naota que va detrás del demonio rojo y no hace mas que darle largas-le dijo Touji para levantarle el animo**

**-Oye!. ojo con lo que decimos-se molesto el aludido**

**-La verdad duele admítelo- dijo Shinji**

**-¿Creéis que tenemos alguna oportunidad?-les pregunto seriamente Kensuke**

**-Haber, un ejercito experto de terroristas, frente a 2 pilotos Eva, un "intento" de guerrillero y un servidor que es un autentico Flipado- sentencio Naota**

**-Creo que van a necesitar refuerzos, no saben la que se les viene encima**

**Y ya mas tranquilos y tras unas cuantas carcajadas se dispusieron a meterse en los conductos de ventilación para comenzar su misión...que se vaya preparando el enemigo...**

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bueno, pues ya habéis visto la verdad es que están hechos unos verdaderos piezas estos 4 chiflados ¿no creéis?. La Aventura en lo mas profundo de Nerv a comenzado.**

**En fin, con este capitulo llego a las 2 cifras jejej, quien me iba a decir cuando empeze que iba a llegar a los 10 capítulos (y mas que vendrán) todavía no me lo creo la verdad . Muchas gracias a todos los que me están apoyando si necesitáis algo aquí estoy para lo que sea. Un fuerte saludo a todos!**

**P.D: he actualizado mi profile aquí en fanfiction para todos aquellos que quieran saber algo mas de un "elemento" como yo xDDD**


	11. Sorpresas y Explosiones

El Mayor Zero se encontraba en el Dogma Central supervisando todas las maniobras que se llevaban a cabo dentro de Nerv, parecía que no había manera de hacer que el Magi funcionase, así pues mando llamar a la Doctora Ritsuko para que hiciera todo lo posible por que funcionara de nuevo. Al principio se lo había pedido de manera formal, pero ante la negativa de esta tuvo que "animarla" a colaborar colocando una pistola en la cabeza de Maya, así pues la Doctora y su ayudante estaban dentro de las entrañas de Magi haciendo todo lo posible por que funcionase de nuevo, lo cual le traía bastantes recuerdos a Ritsuko de la ultima vez que se tuvo que meter ahí dentro. Por su parte uno de los técnicos de la sección de comunicaciones llego a toda prisa ante el Mayor con unas noticias mas que interesantes.

-Señor, tenemos noticias de la ubicación del tercer elegido-le dijo el soldado tras hacerle un saludo marcial.

-¿Y a que espera para decírmelas soldado?-contesto un impaciente Zero

-Vera señor hemos logrado captar una conversación vía móvil que se produjo desde el interior de la base, al parecer los pilotos han contactado con Riuji Kaji, el hombre de la ONU aquí en Nerv al cual como podrá ver en este informe también hemos localizado-le dijo teniéndole un papel.

-Interesando-dijo este ojeando la hoja-prosiga

-Al parecer el tercer piloto se ha aliado con el cuarto y con otras dos personas, las cuales desconocemos su identidad y van a tratar de sabotearnos señor

-¡¿Cómo as dicho!-Zero agarro a su subordinado del cuello de la camisa

-ve...vera señor al parecer están fuertemente armados y van a intentar destruir los generadores de energía eléctrica

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, ¡Smith!-llamo a otro de sus subalternos

-¿Señor?-se cuadro el susodicho

-Refuerza ahora mismo la seguridad de los dos generadores de energía y envía 2 grupo de reconocimiento a la zona de la armería quiero que reconozcan esa zona palmo a palmo y los encuentren, a los pilotos los quiero vivos, a los otros 2 matadlos si es necesarios

-A sus ordenes señor

-Y tu, estate al tanto de todas las transmisiones telefónicas que se realicen ¿de acuerdo? Máxima prioridad-dicho esto soltó al otro soldado y lo dejo ir

-Con que esa panda de mocosos quieren guerra ¿eh?...pues la van a tener

A unos metros de ay, dentro del Magi, Maya y Ritsuko habían escuchado asombradas toda la conversación, lo cual no las termino de dejar tranquilas, primero por que los chicos estaban en gran peligro y segundo porque conociéndolos sabían que ni dejando sus vidas en sus manos iban a estar seguras, tenían que hacer algo rápido, y fue Maya la que tuvo la gran idea para sorpresa de Ritsuko. Se pondrían en contacto con Kaji vía e-mail para que este avisara a los chicos de la emboscada que les iban a tender y de paso de que tuviera cuidado ya que tenían controladas las líneas y de que seguramente irían a buscarle a su casa.

Kaji se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver el e-mail de Ritsuko, lo que no fue tan grato fue el enterarse de que todo lo que había planeado se había ido al carajo antes incluso de empezar, pero lo peor es que ahora también iban a ir a por el por lo que debía estar precavido, decidió darle a Ritsuko el E-mail de Kenshuke para que esta pudiera contactar con el con mas seguridad ya que estando ella dentro, las comunicaciones deberían ser "relativamente" mas seguras al estar ellos escaneando solo las comunicaciones externas y sino le dijo que pensara en algo para "bloquear" sus sistemas o procurarles una línea segura. Después de esto y de pegarle un trago a la botella de Whisky que tenia sobre la mesa saco del cajón una Beretta M9 "Surefire" totalmente customizada a la que se le había añadido una mirilla láser, se había sustituido el cañón por uno mejor que aumentaba su rendimiento, el sistema de mira normal también había sustituido por uno mejor, y todas las piezas había sido pulidas y cuidadas con esmero para que no fallara nunca, además Kaji le había añadido un pequeño colgante en la culata con forma de cruz. Le encantaban las buenas armas y esa era sin duda la mejor. Una vez comprobó que estaba cargada la coloco en su funda sobaquera y saco bastantes cargadores del cajón ahora estaba preparado para cualquier cosa...pero por si acaso activo el sistema de seguridad así se enteraría de cuando le atacarían. Se relajo, se encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a ponerse a trabajar.

A todo esto, en los sistemas de ventilación de la sección de la armería nuestro intrépido grupo se movía todo lo sigilosamente que podía y es que Kenshuke no paraba de quejarse de lo claustrofóbico que era ese lugar y Shinji para hacer la gracia cada 5 minutos preguntaba si ya habían llegado.

Cansado ya, Naota abrió la trampilla que les llevaba a su destino, la cual daba a la sala de reuniones de esa sección, lugar en el cual los miembros del equipo de seguridad tenían sus reuniones y preparaban los simulacros u operativos especiales. La sala estaba llena de sillas y al frente había una enorme mesa de reuniones, con un retroproyector encima para poner diapositivas, el lugar estaba vació y aparentemente en calma por lo que nuestros chicos salieron sin temor alguno, según el mapa estaba cerca de uno de los montacargas de mantenimiento por el cual podrían llegar fácilmente hasta el sótano 20, la zona mas baja de toda la base y lugar en el que se encontraban los 2 generadores de energía.

-Muy bien chicos-dijo seriamente chicos-tened vuestras armas a puntos, vamos a comenzar

Los demás asintieron seriamente mientras Shinji se asomaba por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, hecho un leve vistazo a ambos lados y al ver que no había nadie insto al resto del grupo a salir. Iban en fila de a uno Shinji a la cabeza seguido por Naota y Kensuke en la retaguardia iba Touji de espaldas a ellos para asegurarse que nadie les atacaba por la espalda. Estaban a uno d los extremos de un pasillo en forma de cruz, al extremo contrario se encontraba el montacargas que al parecer estaba desprotegido. Paso a paso los chicos se dirigían hacia la intersección de los pasillos, unos metros antes Shinji levanto la mano para indicar al resto que se pararan provocando que Kensuke y Touji se golpearan las espaldas, tras esto hizo izo un 2 y luego un 4 con los dedos de la mano levantada y señalo hacia la otra pared d ese pasillo. Inmediatamente Naota y Touji se movieron a esa pared quedando así 2 a casa lado del pasillo, fue entontes cuando Shinji asomo la cabeza por su lado para ojear, miro a ambos lados y rápidamente se cubrió con una cara de preocupación.

-Nos han tendido una trampa-les comunico al resto- tienen hombres puestos a ambos lados de esta intersección, están parapetados detrás de un montón de mesas, así que es algo premeditado

-Pero como sabían que íbamos a pasar por aquí

-Es el único acceso desde esta zona a la zona de los generadores, debieron haberlo previsto-respondió Kenshuke ajustándose las gafas-pero la cuestión no es esa sino como sabían que seguíamos vivos

En ese momento se escucho la voz de uno d los soldados enemigos

-Sabemos que estáis ahí, rendiros ahora mismo o emplearemos la fuerza

-Vaya, chicos ya habéis oído-contesto Touji-nos les hagamos esperar, tenemos que cruzar sea como sea, así que ya podéis afinar la puntería

Fue Shinji el que dio el primer disparo dándole precisamente al soldado que les había hablado, tras esto comenzó un fuerte intercambio e disparos a dos bandas, aquella pequeña intersección entre 2 pasillos se había convertido en un mar de balas a cruzar con el menor numero de agujeros posible. Aunque de momento las únicas bajas eran del lado de los malos.

-Si seguimos así nos vamos a quedar sin munición enseguida

-Sabia conclusión Sherlock-dijo Naota-se os ocurre algo

-¿Que tal si utilizamos la mesa de las ala de reuniones como parapeto, la podríamos poner en uno de los lados del pasillo para cubrirnos del fuego enemigo

-Te recuerdo que del otro lado también nos disparan, seria una estupidez-Dijo Touji

-No si les lanzamos una granada y nos cargamos ese lado del pasillo

-Por fin has tenido una buena idea-le contesto Shinji-Touji ya as oído vamos a por la mesa, Naota prepara algo para hacer volar a esos cabrones, y tu Kenshuke mantenlos entretenidos mientras tanto.

Así pues Kenshuke se puso a disparar a ambos lados con su Kalasnikov, mientras que Naota preparaba una pequeña carga de Semtex. Al momento Shinji y Touji aparecieron empujando la pesada mesa hacia uno de los bordes del pasillo.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?- dijo Naota

-Que elija Ken la idea es suya-dijo Touji

-Izquierda

-De acuerdo-dicho esto Naota lanzo la carga a la derecha y apretó el control remoto, la explosión dio paso a una nube de polvo que dejo bastante desconcertados a sus atacantes, tiempo que aprovecharon los chicos para colocar la mesa a modo de barriada en el lado del pasillo donde aun había enemigos, a sus espaldas una montaña de escombros donde antes estaba el otro grupo de soldados

-No es justo!-se quejo Kenshuke- siempre me haces lo mismo

-Se siente, ahora haz algo útil y vete hacia el montacargas, cuando este listo nos avisas

-De acuerdo-y dicho esto se fue

-Touji-dijo Shinji-k tal si usas el Dragunov de una vez, a esta distancia con la Desert no arreglas nada

-Sabes que no me gusta desechar balas alo tonto-respondió el aludido-estos tíos no merecen la pena

-Tu sabrás-en ese momento una ráfaga de balas le paso por encima de la cabeza-mierda eso estuvo cerca- dijo palpándose la cabeza antes de devolverles el favor con su G-36- será mejor que vallamos donde Kenshuke

-Esta bien, id yendo vosotros, yo os guardo la retaguardia-Naota coloco su Barret a la espalda de nuevo y saco de debajo de la gabardina sus 2 MP5.

Touji y Shinji corrieron hacia el montacargas donde Kenshuke ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta, mientras que Naota retrocedía lentamente por el pasillo cediendo terreno poco a poco al enemigo, una vez considero que era suficiente guardo sus MP5 y salió corriendo hacia el montacargas, mientras los chicos le cubrían el saco un pequeño paquete del bolsillo y lo pego en el techo del pasillo.

-Listo, vamos abajo-dicho esto cerraron la puerta y el montacargas comenzó a bajar.

Unos segundos mas tarde una explosión acabo con la puerta del pasillo bloqueándola y llevándose por delante al resto de los soldados que iban tras ellos, estaban en el sótano 7 así que llegar al 20 les llevaría un rato.

-Tu no eres feliz sino vuelas algo por los aires ¿verdad Nao?-comento Touji ya mas calmado

-Ya me conoces robocop...ya me conoces-respondió el aludido-eh...un momento, ¿Ken estas bien?

Como respuesta Kensuke vomito en el suelo

-¡Diox!-grito Shinji-¿que te pasa?

-Lo siento chicos, pero si no aguantaba mas, sino lo hacia ahora no podría seguir adelante...¿no os dais cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?

-¿Escapar por los pelos de una muerte segura?

-No Touji, hemos matado a gente, personas como nosotros, cosa que hasta ahora nunca nos vimos obligados a hacer...como...como podéis estar tan tranquilos

-Cuanto menos pienses en ello mas fácil te será, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo hago. Es bastante duro pero ten en cuenta que o son ellos o nosotros, ahora mismo no tenemos alternativa.

-Cierto, robocop tiene razón-añadió Naota-intenta pensar no se...que es una practica mas así se te va a hacer mas llevadero, no te creas que eres el único con remordimientos, lo que pasa es que llevamos la procesión por dentro.

-Hablad por vosotros-dijo Shinji

-Oh, venga córtala ya vale, hacerte el duro no te pega hermano

-¿Hace falta que os recuerde que tuve que matar a mi mejor amigo?-eso dejo fríos a todos-eso te prepara para cualquier situación...Ken, estate tranquilo vale, estamos juntos en esto vamos a salir de aquí, vamos a acabar con todo esto y después...vamos a corrernos la juerga que se ha visto

-Eso ya suena mejor-dijo un mas tranquilo Kensuke- si me vuelve a dar un ataque de nervios dadme un buen golpe vale

-Me pido voluntario-dijo Touji causando la risa de todos

-¿en que piso estamos?-pregunto Shinji

-18, ya casi estamos-respondió Naota

-para esto cuando estemos entre el 19 y el 20 vale

-¿Pero porque?-pregunto extrañado

-No podemos permitir que nos tiendan otra emboscad, después del numerito de ahí arriba lo mas seguro es que estén bajo aviso, lo mas seguro será salir de aquí y buscar otra ruta

-Lo que significa, vuelta de nuevo a los conductos de ventilación ¿no?-Dijo Naota parando ya el montacargas

-Lo siento, pero si, Kenshuke consulta el mapa del ordenador y busca una ruta

Una vez quieto el montacargas y mientras Kensuke buscaba una ruta los chicos comprobaron sus armas y abrieron la escotilla del techo.

-Chicos, escuchad-atrajo su atención Kensuke- La doctora Akagi nos ha mandado un e-mail diciendo que nos van a tender una emboscada

-A buenas horas. Dijo Touji mientras el resto se reía-¿algo mas que no sepamos?

-pues si, al parecer nos descubrieron porque localizaron la llamada que hizo Kaji, puede que a el también vayan a buscarlo la cosa es que no vamos a poder contactar con el, va a trabajar para conseguirnos una línea segura con él

-Y que hay de nosotros, me refiero a los transmisores-dijo Shinji tocando con el dedo el que llevaba en la oreja-¿nos pillarán?

-No creo, esos funcionan como Walkie Talkis normales y corrientes son mas difíciles de rastrear, también hay que tener en cuenta que la frecuencia que usan es totalmente distinta a las de sus radios, aun si se pusieran a rastrear les costaría mucho y ahora que sabemos que la doctora tiene acceso a un ordenador siempre podemos decirle que camufle la señal...seguro que lo hace mejor que yo vaya

-Pues vaya informatico de las narices-dijo Touji

-Lo mío son los ordenadores no las comunicaciones listillo-le saco la lengua-bueno, ¿queréis que le diga algo a la doctora?

-Si, dile que estamos bien, y que el aviso de la emboscada llega tarde seguiremos con el plan establecido así que si surge algo dile que nos avise, dale la frecuencia de nuestros transmisores si es necesario. También dile que si puede le diga a Misato que estamos bien que vamos ha hacer todo lo posible por sacarlas de aquí, y aunque sea un poco cursilada...que le diga a Rei que la quiero

-Ohhhhh, que bonito se nos ha puesto romántico-dijo Naota- ven para aquí cariñin que te doy un beso

-Vuelve a decir eso y te mato- Le dijo Shinji apuntándole ala cabeza con uno d sus revólveres

-Hombres, que poco sentido del humor tienen-dicho esto todos se pusieron a reír la tensión se había esfumado por completo

-Bueno venga, pongámonos en marcha otra vez

Y dicho esto se dispusieron otra vez a meterse en los conductos de ventilación, no sin antes bloquear los frenos de emergencia del montacargas y cortando los cables que lo subían para que así se quedara totalmente atascado en ese sitio. Si alguien intentaba seguirlos ahora lo tendría mas difícil. Por otra parte en el Dogma central una muy atareada Ritsuko recibió el e-mail, esbozando una sonrisa para si y diciéndole a Maya las buenas noticias para que fuera a comunicárselas a las demás en cuanto pudiera salir de ahí.

Por otra parte el Mayor Zero no era tan feliz, las noticias eran malas, muy males habían perdido al menos a 15 hombres y otros 10 estaban heridos y todo obra de una panda de mocosos que aun no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, la sangre de hervía para desgracia del soldado que le informo de todo, al cual casi asfixia mientras le gritaba indignado que se tomaran medidas preventivas al respecto, tenían que acabar con ellos a toda costa. Al mismo tiempo, y desde una esquina en la sala donde estaban retenidos Gendo seguía todo lo acontecido con total quietud y profesionalidad, sabia que dentro de poco ya no tendría que fingir y podría volver retomar el mando, pero también había oído las noticias de que su hijo y algunos mas estaban poniéndoles las cosas difíciles a sus tropas. Se encargaría personalmente de el en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y entonces si que disfrutaría del momento.


	12. Cuestion de puntos de vista

Shinji P.O.V 

**Si llego a saber que iba a pasar esto me quedo en casa durmiendo...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kenshuke P.O.V**

**Diox, diox, diox, solo hace 5 horas desde que esta locura ha comenzado y ya han estado a punto de volarme la cabeza 2 veces...madre mía...la guerra no es para nada como pensaba...!quiero salir de aquí!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mayor Zero P.O.V**

**Como es posible, como demonios es posible que cuatro crios hayan sido capaz de acabar con un pelotón de mis hombres. Es imposible, eran soldados cualificados y bien entrenados, no es posible que no fueran capaces de hacerles frente. Además que pensara de mi el Comandante Ikari, estoy seguro que pedirá mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, será mejor que los encuentre y pronto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naota P.O.V**

**Tengo un hambre...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maya P.O.V**

**Tengo mucho miedo, demasiado miedo, no puedo ni pensar en lo que nos pasara cuando ya no les seamos útiles ¿qué querrán de nosotros, no se que podrán querer ya no tenemos nada de valor, y los EVA hace demasiado que están sin funcionamiento. Que será de mi y de mi querida Sempai...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Touji P.O.V**

**Lo sabia, mira que lo sabia. Tenia que haberle hecho caso a Hikari cuando me dijo que me quedara en la cama con ella toda la mañana, que aprovechásemos que tenia la casa para ella sola todo el fin de semana para "juguetear" y estar a lo nuestro. Pero nooooo, el tonto del Touji tenia que venir a pasar la mañana con sus amigos, tenia que dejar a una novia insatisfecha en casa para venirse a morir a esta mierda de base militar. Si es que soy tonto, con lo bien que estaría ahora a su lado aun puedo sentir el olor de su pelo...espera un momento...oh! mierda, ahora solo puedo sentir el olor a polvora. Diox...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misato P.O.V**

**El hombro me duele, una nunca se termina acostumbrar a las heridas de bala, aunque claro hace tanto que no recibo una...de todas maneras supongo que nunca te acostumbras. Hace ya 5 horas desde que toda esta locura ha comenzado y todavía no sabemos que es lo que buscan o quieren nuestros captores, aunque no se si debería preocuparme al Comandante Ikari no se le ve muy nervioso que digamos, es mas es mas esta con la cara de Poker que tiene siempre. Me pregunto en que estará pensando.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gendo P.O.V**

**...me estoy meando...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Misato P.O.V**

**De seguro esta maquinando algo en su retorcida mente, no seria nada extraño tratándose de él. Me pregunto que será de los chicos, Ayanami esta convencida de que siguen con vida pero no se sabe nada desde la explosión, tengo miedo por Shinji, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Por favor que este bien. También me preocupa un poco Ayanami, esta tan callada y tan...ausente. Casi no a dicho una palabra desde que todo esto comenzó, se comporta casi como antes de conocer a Shinji, tan fría...pero en el fondo se que lo que esta es preocupada por él, si al menos tuviera la voluntad necesaria para mostrar sus sentimientos. Pobre, será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gendo P.O.V**

**Hace un momento Katsuragi me ha mirado un tanto extrañada, me pregunto que se le estará pasando por la cabeza a esa borracha, que mas dará, de seguro será alguna tontería sensiblera en referencia al idiota de mi hijo o a ese traidor de Kaji. Hablando de mi hijo, parece que ese inútil a conseguido acabar con algunos de mis hombres, he de reconocer que me ha sorprendido un poco ¿de donde habrá sacado las agallas para hacer eso?. Siempre fue un llorica, bueno para nada que se quejaba por todo y que era incapaz de hacer nada por si mismo, y ahora de repente se ha puesto a pegar tiros...me pregunto si esto tendrá que ver con el tatuaje que se izo o con el que me cortara los frenos del coche hace un tiempo. Da igual sea como sea no durara mucho, un patético intento se ser humano como el no lograra nada ante mi, nunca ha podido enfrentárseme y nunca será capaz. En cuanto por fin pueda retomar el mando de Nerv le haré pagar todo lo que me ha hecho. Y ya puestos podré ir al baño.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naota P.O.V**

**Madre mía que hambre tengo...mataría hasta por un plato de lo que cocina Misato...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rei P.O.V**

**Tengo miedo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no experimentaba este sentimiento, lo cual hace que me sienta peor. Tengo miedo, pero no por mi o por lo que me pueda pasar sino por Shinji. Miedo de que le halla pasado algo, miedo de no poder volver a verlo, miedo de no poder sentirme protegida entre sus brazos, miedo de no saber que hacer sin el. Tengo miedo de perderlo pero ala vez, en lo mas profundo de mi ser siento que sigue vivo, pero eso no me relaja ya que sin tener pruebas de ello lo único que consigue es aumentar mi desasosiego. Siento unas ganas irremediables de llorar pero no puedo, no por que todos me estén mirando, hace ya tiempo que supere eso, sino por que soy incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos, es algo que a pesar del tiempo me sigue costando. Misato se ha sentado a mi lado y ha comenzado a hablarme. Me ha dicho que sabe lo que siento y que este tranquila que todo saldrá bien y que Shinji volverá a nuestro lado, lo ha dicho con la voz algo quebrada y conteniendo lagrimas. Misato me ha abrazado, no para que me sienta mejor, sino porque creo que ella también lo necesita, las lagrimas que siento caer sobre mi hombro lo confirman. Le he devuelto el abrazo, su sinceridad me animado ha hacerlo, el saber que las dos estamos preocupadas por la misma persona me ha animado y ahora si, ahora por fin siento las lagrimas descender sobre mis mejillas pero no es un llanto de tristeza o de desesperación, es mas un llanto de alivio por saber que no soy la única que esta pasando por esto. Al fin podré desahogarme.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asuka P.O.V**

**Misado y la niña maravilla están llorando, por favor que poco aguante, de Misato me lo esperaba pero francamente no de la muñeca. Pero lo dicho, eso es no saber sobrellevar la situación, todo esto es un juego de niños, lo mas seguro es que el ejercito al completo este actuando en este momento para poder sacar de aquí a la gran Asuka y al resto de rehenes, si, estoy mas que segura. Aunque hace un rato oí comentar a uno de los guardias que habían tenido varios problemas en la zona de la armería. ¿me pregunto si Naota estará bien, seria una pena si le hubiera pasado algo...!pero que demonios estoy pensado! Se puede saber desde cuando me importa a mi ese pedazo de imbecil, no para nada. Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a el y a los otros 3 chiflados, si exacto...aunque a decir verdad, Naota también tiene su aquel y con un poco de suerte...!no, no no! MEIN GOTT, Asuka deja de pensar idioteces, el no tiene ni punto de comparación con Kaji. Ah! Si, mi gran Kaji ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? De seguro, todo lo posible por sacarme de aquí.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaji P.O.V**

**Necesito un polvo...Diox, esto se pone cada vez peor, no solo van a por los chicos sino que ahora también van a venir por mi ¿en que momento se me ocurriría aceptar ese puesto de supervisor de la ONU en Nerv? Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora tostándome en una playa paradisíaca con mi querida Misato entre mis brazos. En lugar de eso, tengo que ingeniarme un plan para aguarle la fiesta a los terroristas y ya de paso vigilar para que no me ataquen por la espalda. Necesito unas vacaciones...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kenshuke P.O.V**

**Si salgo con vida de todo esto, juro por Diox que pierdo la virginidad con la primera que pille. ¡No quiero morir virgen, aunque no se que es mas patético, eso o el echo de que ese se haya convertido en mi principal objetivo para salir con vida.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ritsuko P.O.V**

**Maldito cacharro del demonio, ¡!funciona de una vez!. Sabia que mi madre era terca ¿pero tanto? Esto ya roza el colmo de lo patético, ya ni se cuanto tiempo llevo montando y desmontando paneles, cambiando chips, redituando discos y memorias, reparando zonas dañadas del sistema, recobrando datos dañados y perdidos y utilizando todos los trucos posibles para que funcione y nada, algo seme escapa y no se lo que es. Además para poder andar por dentro del ordenador tengo que estar de rodillas y ya estoy harta de que el guardia que nos vigila se pase el rato mirándome culo, no es que me moleste pero es que tiene una cara de degenerado que da miedo. Lo gracioso es que me recuerda a Maya la primera vez que me vio en Bikini.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Guardia P.O.V**

**Menudo trasero...quien podría imaginar que una científica estaría tan sumamente buena, aunque su ayudante tampoco esta mal vaya...**

**Shigeru P.O.V**

**Menudo día...si al menos me hubiera traído mi guitarra...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Makoto P.O.V**

**No! Voy a morir, y yo sin conocer el amor verdadero...en fin...al menos pude acostarme con Misato cuando se suponía que Kaji estaba muerto...algo es algo...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fuyutsuki P.O.V**

**Me pregunto por que Ikari esta esperando tanto para tomar el mando de todo esto, no es que me importe mucho pero es que ya estoy harto de fingir el ser una mera victima de todo esto. Tampoco es que me guste la idea de traicionar a los demás pero era esto o que me pegaran un tiro en la cabeza. Solo espero que Ikari no consiga llevar a cabo sus planes todos merecemos ser castigados por nuestros pecados y el mas que nadie.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naota P.O.V**

**NECESITO COMER ALGO!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maya P.O.V**

**Si consigo salir con vida de todo esto juro que le confesare a mi Sempai de una vez lo que siente por ella, no soportaría la idea de irme de este mundo sin decírselo.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinji P.O.V**

**En momentos como este es en los que te das cuenta de cuan frágil es la vida humana, es como un determinado numero de situaciones puede cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos de la manera mas trágica posible obligando a cualquiera a tener que tomar medidas drásticas o a realizar cosas que nunca haría en sus sano juicio. Hoy hemos sesgado la vida de unas cuantas personas y se por la cara de mis amigos que nunca llegaran a superarlo del todo, eso es algo que marca, sobretodo si no sabes llevarlo. Admiro a Kenshuke por lo menos el a podido echar fuera todos sus temores, a su manera, pero los a echado en cuanto a los demás...a su manera también se van adaptando a la situación, aunque tampoco creo que se den cuenta de las dimensiones de todo esto, nos viene demasiado grande. Solo rezo por que no la caguemos en el momento menos apropiado, no podemos permitir que ninguno de nuestros seres queridos salga herido. No puede permitir que Rei salga herida, pobre, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en estos momentos debe de estar aterrada, pero no por ella sino por mi. Ella es así, solo se preocupa por mi sin pensar en lo que le pueda pasar a ella, pero bueno, en eso estamos a mano. Ella se preocupa por mi y yo por ella, por Diox que ganas tengo de verla, de tocarla, de estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que no se preocupe, que yo la protegeré pase lo que pase, aunque en lo mas profundo se que ella lo sabe. Por favor Misato, si me oyes cuida de ella.**

**Joder, si salgo con vida de esta,me pongo a bailar...**

**Notas del Autor:**

**¿Que os ha parecido? La verdad es que el ver lo que piensan todos los personajes cuesta un rato xD solo espero que me halla quedado bien el "experimento". La ultima frase de Shinji, es un pequeño homenaje a Bruce Willis, es una de sus frases celebres, estas sacada de la película "El Ultimo Boy Scout". Para el próximo capitulo...Kaji en el punto de mira.**


	13. En el punto de mira

"_**Alpha 2 en posición"**_

"_**Alpha 3 en posición"**_

"_**Alpha 4 en posición"**_

"_**Alpha 5 en posición"**_

"_**Roger, aquí Alpha 1¿Alpha 6 esta el pájaro en la jaula?"**_

"_**Afirmativo Alpha 1, objetivo confirmado, en espera de ordenes"**_

"_**Recibido Alpha 6, proceda"**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Kaji se encontraba en su despacho pasando todos sus archivos a discos seguros y después borrándolos para que nadie pudiera conseguirlos, en esos discos tenia información como para tirar abajo 10 gobiernos y es que Kaji es así de cotilla. En esto estaba cuando se agacho para recoger uno de los discos que había salido de la computadora y fue en ese preciso instante cuando una bala para silbando por encima de su cabeza para impactar en la pared. Rápidamente Kaji cogió la munición que tenia sobre la mesa y se parapeto tras ella al tiempo que una ráfaga de balas barría la habitación dejando inutilizado el ordenador y rompiendo la botella de Whisky que había sobre la mesa. **

**-Mierda, llegan demasiado temprano, y de propina me rompen mi mejor botella de Whisky...de esta se acuerdan- pensó nuestro agente**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**"He fallado el tiro, repito, he fallado el tiro, el objetivo se ha cubierto detrás de la mesa, intentare hacer que salga"**

**"****_Roger Alpha 6"_dijo el jefe de escuadrón_"A todo Alpha ya habéis oído poneros en marcha"_**

**"****_Roger Alpha 1" _dijeron todos a la vez**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Kaji disparaba a intervalos por encima de la mesa y sin apuntar por lo que mas que darle a su agresor estaba dejando las paredes de alrededor de la ventana echas un asco, aunque teniendo en cuenta que el resto de la habitación estaba igual tampoco le importaba, esto unido a que todavía no había determinado la posición del francotirador le ponía las cosas bastante difíciles. En ese justo momento se sintió una explosión proveniente de la entrada de la casa, los agresores habían volado la puerta para poder acceder mas rápidamente, causando esto que se activase el sistema antiincendios de la casa.**

**-Genial, la verdad es que necesitaba una ducha-pensaba Kaji mientras le caía el agua encima.**

**Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para enjabonarse ya que por la ventana cayeron dos granadas de humo al tiempo que se oía a alguien subir por las escaleras y 2 personas con mascaras de gas irrumpieron por la ventana. La visibilidad era casi nula para ese momento y a Kaji se le acababan las alternativas puesto que todas las salidas parecían estar bloqueadas. Los soldados enmascarados comenzaron a disparar contra el escritorio al tiempo que Kaji se las arreglo para rodar hacia un lado y darle a uno d ellos en la pierna provocando su caída, este al caer de espaldas aun con el dedo sobre el gatillo, desato una ráfaga de su Steyr AUG abatiera a su compañero. El soldado hizo un intento por levantarse justo a tiempo para encontrar frente a sus ojos la pistola de Kaji, viendo que tenia las de perder tiro su rifle y levanto las manos al tiempo que sus compañeros irrumpían por la puerta. Kaji tuvo que moverse rápidamente detrás de su "rehén" para usarlo como escudo humano, pero no contaba con la falta de compañerismo de sus perseguidores que después de dudar una décima de segundo decidieron disparar sobre su compañero. Como Kaji se olía algo cogió una granada del chaleco de su escudo humano y la tiro hacia la puerta disparándole justo cuando los asesinos se disponían a escapar y destrozando la puerta y medio pasillo. "Misato me mata" pensó con alivio**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**-Achis!**

**-Vaya¿estas resfriada Misato?- pregunto Asuka**

**-No creo, a lo mejor alguien se a acordado de mi**

**-Conociéndote seguro que están maldiciendo tu nombre**

**-OYE!- respondió esta dándole un golpe en la cabeza**

**-Auch, me pierde la boca...-matizo una dolorida Asuka**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Volviendo a la casa Kaji se había apoderado del Steyr Aug de su enemigo y desde un punto seguro de la ventana oteaba el horizonte con la mira del rifle en busca de su francotirador, en esto que la radio de uno de sus atacantes empezó a sonar.**

**"_Todo Alpha responded, aquí Alpha 1"_la radio se silencio un momento_"repito Alpha responded"_**

**"_Alpha 6 ala escucha, señor el objetivo a acabado con el resto del grupo"_**

**"_Mierda ¿lo tienes a tiro?"_**

**"_negativo, esta bien cubierto, desde mi posición solo veo la mira de un rifle"_ Estas palabras le dieron una idea a Kaji**

**"_un momento, algo se mueve...blanco confirmado"_hizo un disparo preciso a la cabeza del objetivo _"objetivo eliminaarhggg..."_**

**"_Alpha repite"_nada al otro lado _"se puede saber que te pasa ¡responde!"_Pero no recibió respuesta de su compañero dado que el "objetivo" que había alcanzado era uno de los asaltantes muertos que había en el despacho de Kaji y que este coloco de tal manera que pareciera él, así mientras su atacante realizaba el disparo el pudo localizarlo fácilmente y abatirlo con su rifle. Mientras el ultimo de los atacantes se dispuso a entrar en la casa para acabar con su objetivo.**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**En lo mas profundo de los sótanos de una fabrica abandonada las noticias eran mas que agradables para Kiel Lorentz, los últimos reportes revelaban que la ciudad de Tokio 3 se encontraba ya bajo el total control de las tropas del Mayor Zero, dentro de poco este seria relevado del mando por Gendo y tanto él como el resto de los miembros de Seele podrían partir hacia Nerv. A estas alturas las tropas de la ONU ya habían cesado en su intento por recuperar la ciudad y simplemente se limitaban a acordonar la zona para impedir el acceso de mas tropas o personal civil, dado que algunos de los habitantes evacuados de la ciudad querían regresar para buscar a los que se habían quedado. La sonrisa en la cara de Lorentz era mas que amplia, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.**

**Por otro lado entre todos esos refugiados de Tokio 3 una muy preocupada Hikari recaba por su novio consiguiera regresar sano y salvo a su lado.**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**En otras profundidades (para ser exactos las de Nerv) nuestro Bizarro grupo seguía su periplo por los sistemas de ventilación tras haber dejado caer el montacargas para que se estrellase y pensaran que la habían palmado. Hay iban en esas estrécheles cuando se encontraron con una pequeña bifurcación.**

**-Haber ¿por donde tiramos chicos? –dijo Shinji que iba ala cabeza**

**-Que tal si miras el mapa Kenshuke**

**-ya voy ya voy, no te impacientes Naota-dijo este sacando como pudo una PDA en la que había descargado el mapa de la base, para tener que ahorrarse el sacar el portátil-bien, según esto el camino de la izquierda nos lleva a dar una gran rodeo que conduce hasta la zona de apartamentos para los empleados por la derecha están la sala de vigilancia especial, el 2° generador de energía y la depuradora de agua-izo una pausa para guarda su PDA-¿hace falta que diga a la izquierda para que cojáis el camino de la derecha o que?**

**-No, el único que te hace eso es Naota-cuento Touji-venga Shinji arreando que tenemos prisa**

**-ya voy ya voy...**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Un soldado caminaba sigilosamente por la casa de Kaji pistola en mano revisando una a una las habitaciones con mucha cautela, ya había acabado con el 1° piso y en estos momentos se disponía a entrar en la habitación de Shinji. Nada. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que el objetivo se había escapado cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del final del pasillo, entro en la habitación, la cual era el dormitorio matrimonial y se dirigió hacia la puerta del guardarropa que estaba entreabierta sin darse cuente de que Kaji ya se encontraba detrás de él, así pues cuando el atacante abrió la puerta del guardarropa noto una pistola posándose sobre su nuca.**

**-Hazme un favor y tira tus armas ¿serás tan amable?**

**Una vez el soldado tiro sus armas, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kaji que le sonrió amablemente**

**-muy bien, ahora coge tu radio y llama a tus superiores, diles que me has matado, que habéis tenido algunas bajas y que regresareis ala base de inmediato-el soldado enemigo no izo nada, ni siquiera se inmuto solamente le mantenía la mirada-¡HAZLO!-le grito esta vez**

**Viendo que así no llegaba a ninguna parte Kaji tomo la opción rápida, pegarle un tiro en cada pierna, mientras el soldado caída de rodillas entre gritos de dolor Kaji le acerco la radio y le volvió a poner la pistola en la sien-¿que tal si ahora me haces caso, si lo haces te prometo que será rápido-esta vez el soldado accedió**

**"_Aquí Alpha 1 a base ¿me reciben?_" Decía ocultando el dolor**

**"_Le recibimos alto y claro Alpha 1 ¿han neutralizado al objetivo"_**

**"_Roger, Objetivo neutralizado aunque hemos tenido serias bajas, me temo que solo quedo yo"_**

**"_Parece que vendió su piel cara"_**

**"_Efectivamente, vuelvo a la base, corto y cierro"_**

**"_Roger, corto y cierro"_**

**Al soldado no lo dio tiempo a asimilar el tiro que le metió Kaji en la cabeza, al menos cumplió su palabra, fue rápido. Dicho esto se dispuso a quitarle la ropa al soldado, así una vez llegara a la base podría infiltrase y pasar desapercibido. Pasado unos momentos ya teníamos a Kaji vestido con un uniforme parecido al usado por los SEAL en sus incursiones terrestres de un color verde militar, además se había colocado el radio transmisor que llevaba este, tanto para pillar la radio enemiga como para intentar hablar con los chicos una vez llegara a la base. Era un trasmisor algo tosco como unos cascos de DJ con micrófono pero en fin, era tecnología rusa pre-2° impacto, que mas se podía esperar. Se coloco su pistola en su funda sobaquera y cogió "prestado" el Steyr AUG de uno de los soldados con algo de munición, una vez se coloco un pasamontañas para que no lo reconocieran y coloco su paquete de cigarrillos en un bolsillo del hombre izquierdo"listo para la que se me viene encima" rió para si el agente. Una vez fuera se subió en el Uro Vamtac (copia del Hummer) de los terroristas y se puso en camino hacia la base de Nerv.**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**-¿queda mucho?-se quejo Naota**

**-Pues así a ojo...creo que la próxima toma de aire da ala sala de vigilancia especial**

**-¿Para que 2 salas de seguridad?-comento Touji-si la 1° no a funcionado menos esta**

**-¿Hace falta que remarque el "Especial"?- respondió Kenshuke con un mas que notable tono irónico**

**-pues déjate de historias y dinos que es- respondió Naota**

**-Si lo supiera os lo diría-debido a esa respuesta se llevo un leve puntapié de Touji-Ouch, cuidado con mis gafas so bestia!**

**-Bueno, pues la solución es fácil entremos y averigüémoslo**

**-Pero Shinji ¿y si ay tropas enemigas?**

**-Tranquilo Robocop echaremos primero una granada de humo, bajare, si no hay nadie os are una seña y sino...bueno oiréis los disparos vaya**

**El resto del grupo asintió mientras este retiraba la tapa de ventilación, rápidamente echo la granada y bajo lo mas rápido posible. Pasados unos segundos se oyeron algunos ruidos y después...un tenso silencio. Al ver que no pasaba nada Naota decidió asomar la cabeza pistola en mano, el humo todavía no se había disipado haciendo la visión difícil por lo el puntero láser no hacia mas que destacar entre un mar de blanco hasta que encontró algo, una silueta borrosa, cuando el humo se fue despejando la imagen pudo ser algo mas clara dejando a Naota algo confuso y estremecido. Tirado en el suelo estaba un hombre difícil de identificar debido al humo y que tenia su escopeta apoyada en la frente de Shinji, mientras que este, con una rodilla en tierra, tenia a su vez uno de sus revólveres apoyado en la frente de su atacante. El terror se podía ver reflejado en los ojos de ambos.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Final tenso ¿no creéis¿Que pasara ahora con nuestros héroes?**

**También me gustaría anunciar que, por consejo del Gran Jirayja, he preparado un paquete de imágenes con las armas que usan los personajes de la historia, para que así sea mas liosa la cosa, el que quiera puede mandarme un e-mail para que se lo envíe. Un saludo y gracias por seguir este** fic.


End file.
